Fool's Gold
by bandanaye
Summary: It's not everyday that Ciel Phantomhive finds himself married, having an affair, and living a beyond happy and fulfilling life. Rated for later chapters. SxC
1. When You Wake

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

When You Wake

* * *

><p>Mid-spring sunlight shone through the white curtains, naturally lighting the spacious room with a peaceful atmosphere. All was quiet in the elaborate mansion, everything was content. The servants worked quietly in the kitchen readying the household's breakfast and the butler prepared for another laborious day as he overlooked the provisions and schedules.<p>

Everything was warm and calm as Ciel turned over, snuggling into the luxurious bed sheets and soft mattress. Stretching as he floated into consciousness, Ciel lay for a moment on his side as he lazily opened his eyes to the white sunrays just ahead.

He could smell the faint scent of tea and scones wafting from the kitchen, and he felt his stomach rumble. Glancing at the clock, he suspected that Sebastian would arrive any minute. Pressing his face into the cool pillow as he waited, Ciel let out a content sigh, wondering how hectic today would prove to be.

Minutes ticked by in comfortable silence, but Sebastian still had yet to show up. Rubbing at his drooping eyes, Ciel was just about to get out of bed to stretch when something moved behind him. He froze on the spot as something warm wrapped around his waist, weakly tugging him back to the center of the bed.

"Mmm, don't go Ciel," came a sleepy voice with long blonde hair, and Ciel held his breath as the other occupant turned its head, blurry green eyes staring at him with a relaxed smile. "It's too early for a Saturday."

"Eli-Elizabeth-!" Ciel stuttered as he scrambled out of the young woman's hold, nearly tumbling off the bed. "What are you-?"

His fiancée sat up, rubbing at her eyes. Her long blonde hair was unkempt as it cascaded down her shoulders and down her back. She wore a modest nightgown, but Ciel could tell that she was older just by the way her body curved and swelled under the fabric. He felt his face heat up as he realized he was staring and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to make sense of it all.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Elizabeth asked, her voice not as sleepy now, her eyes brighter as she observed him. "Did you have a nightmare?"

It was so unlike him to burst out with rude questions, but he couldn't help himself as he blurted, "What are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?"

Elizabeth looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Then she smiled, assuming that this was all just some joke. "I'm your wife, silly. Now come back to bed."

Ciel blinked, shaking his head as she patted his spot, urging him to slip back under the sheets with her. What was she talking about, his wife? They weren't married yet, they were still just engaged!

His silence caused Elizabeth to frown with concern. "Ciel? What's wrong?" She slipped out from under the bedcovers and walked toward him. He flinched as his hands were gently taken into hers. They felt so real…this had to be a dream, it had to be!

She gave him a kind smile as he continued to stand there. "If you want proof, we married last year, April the ninth, three days after my eighteenth birthday. Don't you remember? You were so happy that day."

Whatever stupor he'd been in, he snapped out of it as he snatched his hands away from Elizabeth's. "No, we're not married, we're still engaged. You're only sixteen and I'm…" he trailed off, thoughts of his past consuming him for a moment. Then he met Elizabeth's eye sharply, startling the young woman. "Where's Sebastian?"

"Sebastian?"

No, she had to remember Sebastian. Who could forget a perfect butler like him? "Sebastian Michaelis, my butler?" he tried, looking over her shoulder, double checking to confirm that this was really his room. It was.

"Ciel, you're scaring me," Elizabeth told him softly, a look of utter confusion on her face. "There's never been a butler by that name here. It's just Tanaka, you know that."

His heart thud sickeningly in his chest, and he felt like everything was starting to slowly spin out of control. Sebastian wasn't here? He ran a hand over his right eye for a moment, but nothing felt wrong. In his doubt, he moved to the large full view mirror and pushed back his bangs.

Two blue, unmarked eyes started back at him, and Ciel found himself dumbstruck. The contract wasn't there. Despite Elizabeth being behind him, he reached under his nightshirt and felt along his back, searching. The brand mark wasn't there either. They weren't there…and he looked older.

"Are you feeling alright?" Elizabeth had come up behind him and placed a delicate hand upon his shoulder. She turned him towards her, searching for an unseen answer as she moved her hand to rest against his forehead. "Please, tell me what's wrong. Should I call for –"

She gasped as he swatted her hand away, and she backed up at the frightful look her husband gave her. "No, Elizabeth. Tell me what's going on," Ciel demanded, holding strong against Elizabeth's frightened and confused expression.

But the girl merely shook her head, tears starting to brim along her eyelashes. "Ciel, I don't understand, please, don't get so mad," she pleaded, looking utterly helpless. "If there's anything I can do…"

It was obvious at that moment that Elizabeth wasn't going to be of any help. Remembering where he was despite it all being unreal, Ciel calmed himself down enough to be gentleman-like. Taking Elizabeth's hands in his, he led her back to the bed and motioned for her to sit. "I'm sorry," he apologized, thinking of excuses. "I'm just a little startled over a dream I had. I'll go see about getting a glass of water." He mustered up what he hoped looked like a reassuring smile.

"I'll go with you," Elizabeth suggested, but Ciel shook his head. He didn't need her tagging along in this new investigation; she would only cause unneeded commotion.

"No, I'll be fine. You just try to get some more sleep and I'll be back soon," he attempted to coerce, but Elizabeth still looked worried if not skeptical. "I promise," he added for the effect, kissing the top of her hand.

Sighing, she gave him a tiny smile and traced his face with her hand, a wary look still lurking behind those green eyes. "Alright, I'll keep the bed warm for you."

"Thank you." Relief washed over him at this small victory as he left her side and went out of the room. But it didn't last long as he closed the door behind him and stared down the familiar hallway. Before he knew it, he had broken out into a run for the kitchen, not caring that he was still in his nightclothes.

"Master Ciel," a servant addressed him with a curt bow as he burst into the kitchen. The man was holding a bowl of fruit and had a very perplexed look on his face, probably as a result of his uncanny entrance. Ciel ignored him and moved past him and some other servants preparing breakfast, unable to find the trio he was looking for.

"Philips, where are servants Bardroy, Finnian, and Maylene?" he asked, just barely catching the fact that he recognized the head servant of the kitchen. He felt out of place for a moment as he realized this, but the head cook brought him back to reality.

"Sir?" Philips answered with an uncomprehending look on his face as he stirred batter. "I do not recall working with servants addressed as such."

No, they had to be here. They had to exist, they worked for him! But the more he stared at Philips, the old family cook, the more he felt uncertainty growing within him. Most of the staff had fled during that fire long ago. He had told Sebastian to find him reliable servants that could protect him and the Phantomhive estate, not wanting to be burdened with finding all his old house servants, knowing that they'd be useless even if they did wish to come back.

Someone was touching his shoulder. "Sir, are alright? You look a little pale," Philips commented beside him, and Ciel realized that he'd relapsed back into thought again. He shrugged the man's hand off.

"Continue the morning preparations," he ordered without conviction, another thought coming to him. "Where would I find Tanaka?" Elizabeth said that he was the butler, maybe he had some knowledge of what was happening.

The cook scratched the back of his head in thought, glancing at the small wall clock. "He should just be starting to make his rounds. If anything, he'd be in your and the lady's chambers, sir."

Nodding, Ciel dashed back to his room, noticing that the mansion didn't look any different. He nearly stopped, however, when he noticed a painting he had taken down long ago. The one of his mother and father, he had Sebastian take it down, hadn't he? Why was it still up?

Nevertheless, he soon was back in his bedchambers where he found Tanaka serving Elizabeth tea. His fiancée looked up and smiled at him, getting up from the bed. "There you are, Ciel. Are you feeling any better?"

Ignoring her, Ciel turned his attention to the butler, who'd also stopped his ministrations to greet him. He had aged and looked borderline frail, but still held himself as a person of importance. "Sir," he addressed formally, bowing politely as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him.

"Tanaka, what's going on?" Ciel demanded, getting over his initial shock of the elderly man, "Where's Sebastian and the other three?"

Again he was given a look of confusion. "I know no one by the name of Sebastian, sir, and I haven't gotten any reports of three missing servants," he said blatantly, and it was the truth.

"Oh Ciel!" Elizabeth cried out with apprehension, tugging him towards the bed. "Tanaka, go fetch some cold water and a cloth, will you? Come, lie down, dear."

"No!" Ciel protested, wrenching his arm out of the girl's grasp. "No, I will not! Not until I understand what's going on." He didn't notice that he had raised his voice, a mix of fear and anxiety coursing through him.

Elizabeth had taken a hold of his arm again, and Tanaka advanced to aid her. Ciel thrashed as he was pinned beneath the frail looking butler. He felt like a trapped animal that no one would even attempt to explain why he was being caged. All he wanted were answers. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare!

"Lady Elizabeth, for the safety of both of you, I believe that I need to resort to drastic measures," Tanaka spoke above him as he struggled to free himself.

The girl's answer was a sound of pure misery. "Just do something; I've never seen him like this before."

Ciel didn't see or feel the quick and harmless strike, but everything went abruptly black.

* * *

><p>"…n't drinking last night, did he hit his head on something?"<p>

"Nothing that I noticed on our way back. If anything, he was just tired, but that's normal with the kind of day he had yesterday."

"Indeed. That's to be expected."

The numerous voices all hushed as Ciel moved his shoulders and cracked his eyes open. The lighting looked like it was late afternoon at best, and he was back in bed with blankets tucked in around him, his head on a fluffy pillow.

"Ciel…oh Ciel, are you alright?" a woman's voice asked, and even through his blurry eyesight, Ciel could tell who it was, and he felt his breath catch in his throat as the voice's owner moved into his line of sight.

"Mother?"

Her face was aged but she still looked as beautiful as ever. Her orange-gold hair fell over her shoulders with a gleam that he remembered, her big blue eyes that he'd inherited shining with a motherly love he'd almost forgotten. She gave him a warm and familiar smile of relief, her hands moving to cup his face.

"You gave us all quite a scare," another voice he recognized joined in, and Ciel felt his eyes widen as his father sat down beside his mother. He, too, had aged gracefully, his voice smooth and warm like any father's should be. The smile he always remembered was on the man's face, the one that always reassured him that he could do anything.

Ciel found himself tongue-tied as he tried to comprehend the fact that his parents were right here with him, his mother's touch too real to be a dream. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Elizabeth, Tanaka and a family doctor were present as well, looks of relief washed on their faces upon seeing that he was alright.

But he wasn't alright. None of this should be alright.

No matter how much he wanted it to be.

"Mother…father," he breathed, his lips twitching upward. His throat felt unbearably dry as it all unconsciously started to settle in that his parents were here…alive, unscathed, and safe. Everyone he remembered losing all those years ago were here, everyone he had loved.

His mother delicately placed a damp cloth over his forehead. He closed his eyes at the coolness of it, sighing as long fingers brushed against his cheek comfortingly and he didn't cringe at the contact, instead trying to memorize the gentle touch to memory.

Elizabeth took his father's spot and smiled at him. "Are you feeling any better, Ciel?"

His vision blurred and he blinked a couple times. "I don't know." The appearance of his parents was an overwhelming one. He had thought to never see them again, but here they were, fussing over him. Everything seemed too real to be an illusion, and he found his mind warring with his heart. There were so many unanswered questions, and yet there weren't. Had his past really happened, had Sebastian and the others ever been a part of his life? Or did he just have a really mind-muddling nightmare?

The doctor that had remained silent up until this point stepped up. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Ciel suffers from asthma and allergies, right?"

"Yes. Granted, they haven't acted up in the past few years," his father answered.

Pushing up his small glasses, the doctor nodded and looked directly at Ciel. "Well then, have you had any pains, dizziness, or feel short of breath? Have you felt sick for the past couple days?"

Ciel shook his head, and again the certainty of this all being a deception crept back.

"He did seem rather confused, Mr. Anders," Tanaka informed the man. "Perhaps he was hallucinating?"

Mr. Anders nodded. "Usually I'd say that'd be an indicator of mental illness, but he seems rather stable now," he explained. "But medical research is advancing every day, and this just may be another symptom caused by a flare in allergies."

His father slipped his hands into his pant pockets. "It is that time of year, I suppose."

"Quite," Mr. Anders dismissed, moving back and grabbing his medical bag. "Well I'd best be leaving. I hope I was of some service. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Of course. Tanaka." His father motioned for the elderly butler to show the man out, and the two men left quietly. He glanced at the clock on the table. "Rachel, I think Elizabeth can handle him for a while, he's seems a bit put out. We need to be getting ready."

Concerned blue eyes glanced at her husband for a moment and then flickered back to her son, a comforting smile curving her lips. "You'll be fine here, right? It's too bad you have to miss the Marchioness Jones' party tonight."

Well, if that was what he was missing… "It's fine," he said, suddenly feeling sad. If this were a dream, this could be the last time he saw his parents.

"Alright, we'll see you later, dear," she replied, leaning down to kiss his cheek. His father gave him a parting smile, and soon they were gone.

Elizabeth shuffled closer to him, taking his hand in hers. They were smooth and felt undeniably real, and he couldn't shake the feeling. "I've got news to cheer you up," she said quietly, a smile broadening across her face.

He wanted to ask questions, but he didn't want to scare her again and cause another scene for people to worry and fuss over him. It'd eat him up for a while, but Ciel concentrated on figuring out what kind of life this supposedly was without his horrible past and need for daemons and clumsy servants.

"When we return home, mother said that she has a surprise for us," Elizabeth explained excitedly, but not with her childish mannerisms that he remembered. Looking at her, Ciel realized quickly she had changed significantly, and it wasn't just her physique. She was more mature in the way she acted and what he assumed, thought. It was a comforting prospect, given the situation. He didn't know what he'd be doing if she were still the hyper-active fiancée he remembered with clarity.

But wait…"return home"? A swell of panic rose in him, and he did his best not to let it show. From what he was able to gather, they all probably thought he was mad, throwing out names like he had. The thought of actually being married scared him.

"Why are we here?" he asked, hoping to feign weariness so it wouldn't raise too many questions.

Elizabeth gave him a worried look, but it quickly disappeared. "We're spending the Easter holiday here at the Phantomhive estate, remember? We were supposed to go to a party at Marchioness Jones', but because of your current condition…" she trailed off, lightly twisting her fingers with his. "But it's okay," she tried to amend with a smile, as if it were a great loss to Ciel and not her, "Just as long as you get better."

"And where is our home?"

His wife moved closer to him and eyed the closed door before stretching out next to him, resting her head against his shoulder, her hand drifting up and down his exposed arm. "North of London and just south of Bedford near Wilstead," she replied evenly. "Both our parents pitched in, and with the estate trusts my parents set up for me there we have a small manor of our own. The countryside is beautiful, and you enjoy hunting very much on the property."

There wasn't a hint of deviancy in her tired voice, and Ciel felt unbearably stuck. "And I'm how old?"

Elizabeth giggled beside him. "That's a silly question, Ciel. You should know very well that you're eighteen," she tut playfully.

"Just making sure," he assured. "What else do I do?" Ciel asked, feeling embarrassed to do so when it was expected that he already should have such knowledge.

"Two years ago, your father decided to let you finally take part in investments, and you created the largely successful Funtom Company," Elizabeth shared. "I always thought the toys you created were adorable, and the sweets you produce are addicting to any child anywhere in England. Just the other day, you were talking about expanding overseas…"

Somehow this shred of information anchored him. It was something that was part of his past that he remembered. He wondered if he had the same relations here with foreign companies and shares.

Suddenly Elizabeth stood up and stretched. "It's getting late. Do you want anything to eat? I can send for something light since you haven't eaten all day."

Ciel waved her off. "No, that's alright, I think I'll rest."

"Are you sure?" the girl persisted, glancing at the clock and Ciel knew that the party his parents had mentioned was on her mind.

"Of course," he managed with a fairly strong voice. "Don't worry about me, you can go to the party if you'd like." Somewhere he remembered that going to a social gathering without an escort would be most damaging to her status, but he brushed that thought away. "I'll be here when you get back."

It was odd when she pecked him lovingly on the cheek, another reason to make him think that this wasn't real. "I won't be going to any parties, but I think Paula will keep me company for a little while. Rest up, okay, Ciel?"

Nodding, he watched as she turned the lamps off, leaving the orange sunlight to be the only source of light when she left. Sighing, Ciel tried to recall what he'd last seen and done before he had woken up to this whole mess.

It was an uneventful day, for he had just finished up another case ordered by the Queen, which in all honesty had been a bore. He remembered Sebastian at one point remarking that it was bland. The only highlights were when Sebastian brought him his sweet snacks, drawing him away from his work. He'd had music lessons with one of the governesses, and his dinner tasted a little burnt. Sebastian had drawn him a bath and had briefly described his schedule for tomorrow concerning a meeting with a possible investor. And then he had fallen asleep like usual.

Those flat memories were clear as crystal in his mind, and he was certain that they had transpired. He could taste the chocolate strawberry cake Sebastian had made him, and he could remember his frustration over his work.

Closing his eyes and trying to relax into the soft bed, Ciel couldn't think of anything better to try than to fall asleep, hoping that when he'd wake, everything would be back to normal.

* * *

><p>AN: ^o^ I'm so excited about this new story~! It's already completely written ((a first for me~yay!)) so updates should come once a week. So thanks for reading, hope it's interesting, and feel free to tell me what you think!


	2. Playing Along

Playing Along

* * *

><p>When Ciel woke up, nothing had changed. It stayed that way for the next couple days, and Ciel felt utterly helpless. Nothing was out of place or mysterious, and nothing gave way to show that this wasn't real. It was like his past had never happened, and this was his life as a result. He had no reason to seek revenge, therefore everyone was safe and happy, and even Ciel couldn't deny that it was an enjoyable feeling. Every time he saw his parents or talked with Philips or anyone else he recognized, a certain peace would surround his very being, as if gently pulling him into this reality.<p>

However, Ciel knew better to give into whatever this really was. So he played along and tried to act as the nice, good humored and outgoing person he discovered he was here. Apparently he had grown out of his shyness as a child into a flourishing social butterfly. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done, having to literally act the exact opposite of who he really was.

Elizabeth had said that they were staying here for the Easter holiday, and once he reassured her that he was fine, Ciel found himself pulled into the festivities. They went to numerous parties, and Ciel found that he was well liked like his father, and had many friends and admirers. He had far more business partners with the Funtom Company as well, many of which he could clearly remember refusing to work with.

They spent a lot of time with his parents as well, which gave Ciel a mix of heartache and relief every time. His parents were supposed to be dead and gone, but he chatted idly with them. His mother spoke of various events she'd been setting up and others that she'd gone to, as well about her daily life, which he found endearing. At times she would kid around and bring up embarrassing stories that he had long ago forgotten, sending both herself and Elizabeth into fits of laughter while he blushed. At times when they were alone, his mother would pull him aside and give him a hug and a kiss on the forehead, whispering how proud she was of him. At this, Ciel felt sad, remembering who he truly was.

His father was much more different. He spoke nothing of fatherly love, like he did when he was a child. No, his father treated him like the young adult he was, talking to him about his company and suggesting some possible investors he should look into for the future. Ciel appreciated his intelligence and found himself able to easily settle in with him and other men when they went off to smoke and drink at parties. Ciel had never thought of really enjoying this type of luxury, but he found himself on numerous occasions willing to say something and actually listen back. Though, during these small gatherings of gentlemen, he usually kept quiet, still unsure.

At one point after dinner, his father had taken him privately to his study, where they talked about the Queen's orders and the family's involvement in the underworld. During this brief time, however, something settled uncomfortably in his gut, but he ignored it. Ciel knew that in this reality, the burden was still on his father's shoulders, but he learned that he'd been taken on a couple of cases to get a feel for the work. It was overall a familiar subject, though he tried to appear naïve in some respects for his father. At least twice his father sighed and muttered that he wished that this gruesome work wouldn't fall to him. As a child, Ciel hadn't really known about his father's mysterious work, but now that he understood the duty, he could tell that it had taken a toll on the man.

The day before Easter Sunday, Ciel was surprised to see Aunt Angelina show up. For a moment, Ciel was thrown off to see her alive like his parents. She had aged too, but she was still as he remembered her, all decked out in red and ready to indulge socially. She was also unescorted, and that meant that not even the shinigami existed. However, he put his best face on for her and greeted her like any nephew should. He was relieved to see that they were still as close as ever, though, now he had a good idea why.

On Easter Sunday, the Phantomhives went to church in their best outfits and again Ciel was reminded of why this felt odd. In his past, he had given up on God in favor of surviving. He had called on Sebastian, a daemon as proof. So as they sang the hymns and prayed, he couldn't help but feel skeptical of the whole ceremony. Afterward, they joined in the traditional parade, showing off their high class clothes and making merry before returning to the manor. They spent the day together and had an extravagant dinner. When he and Elizabeth retired that night, Ciel felt weightless as he let it all sink in, wanting so badly to believe this was all real.

So when the day came that they were to depart, Ciel felt his gut tightening. He found himself wishing that he could spend more time with his parents and he tried to pull himself together lest Elizabeth find him in such a state. It had only been a couple days and now he was leaving. This all could be a dream and how that'd be cruel, he found himself muttering, surprised by how much he wanted it not to be.

He was standing with Elizabeth and her maid Paula as they let the footmen take their luggage when his parents and Aunt Angelina came out to bid them goodbye. His mother enveloped him in a tight and warm hug.

"Don't stay away too long, Ciel, you hear?" she chided, saying something about how he tended to get wrapped up in his work. "You and Elizabeth both need to visit more often."

"We will, I promise," Ciel said back, pulling apart despite the fact it felt like his heart broke into two pieces. He tried to stamp the feeling away.

Aunt Angelina embraced him next, pretty much telling him the same thing. He shook his father's hand goodbye and with some last parting words, he helped Elizabeth into the carriage while Paula climbed up to sit with the footmen and they set off. He couldn't help but look back until the manor disappeared, his aunt and parents vanishing along with it.

Settling back with a sigh, Ciel felt Elizabeth take his hand. He gave her a cursory glance, feeling exhausted. He could remember calling her "Lizzy" one afternoon over tea. She had given him a weird look before laughing. It was undoubtedly proof that she had matured, for she preferred Elizabeth nowadays, saying that it was more ladylike.

He could feel his façade slipping, as well as all fruitless hopes that this could really be reality. Why wouldn't he just wake up already?

"You've been quiet lately, Ciel," she observed. "Ever since you had that nightmare. Are you sure you're alright?" He could feel her green eyes on him, wanting an answer.

Ciel looked down at his hands. The one in Elizabeth's was slack, the other pressed firmly against his thigh. To his great discomfort, he couldn't wear the Phantomhive family ring he had grown accustomed to over the years. His father was still alive and wore it himself, and Ciel knew that was where it belonged. So as a substitute, he had to wear a wedding band that matched Elizabeth's. It didn't carry the comfortable weight the other ring did; it felt weightless, like nothing was there. It made him feel even more powerless in this situation.

"Something like that," he murmured.

"Ciel." His wife's voice was stern, reminding him of Aunt Frances.

With reluctance, Ciel forced himself to peck the concerned girl on the cheek, giving her a tiny, reassuring smile that he didn't quite believe in. "I'm fine, honest." Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but he carried on, "So, remind me again why your mother and father didn't come with us?"

Thankfully Elizabeth was still gullible to such distractions. "They switch every year. They spent the holiday with Edward's family this year," she answered, her voice brightening a little. "They'll spend Christmas with us this year instead."

"Ah." Ciel gently removed his hand from Elizabeth's and turned to look out the carriage window at the passing scenery. He could tell that his cousin wanted to say something, to comfort him, to figure out what was wrong with him, but she wisely decided to hold her tongue, and they lapsed into semi-comfortable silence for most of the duration of their trip.

* * *

><p>Their manor took a little over a day and a half to reach. They had spent the night at a decent inn, and Ciel had tossed in his sleep most of the night. The carriage ride was a long one after that, and Elizabeth seemed to become increasingly restless in the silence.<p>

When they arrived, a relief washed over both of them. For Ciel, it was just to get out of the suddenly claustrophobic carriage as well as away from his erratic thoughts. For Elizabeth, it was the silence and unusual behavior of her husband.

Helping Elizabeth out of the carriage, Ciel sized the area up, hoping to distract himself for the time being. Their home wasn't nearly as large as the Phantomhive estate. He estimated it to be roughly half the size, but it had the same splendor and wealthy exterior about it. The outside greenery was trimmed precisely, and the outdoor decorations were in good taste. As they had come up the winding driveway, he had taken the actual area into account, and they had a rather large property for such a small manor. Forest surrounded the western side, and open country started from the cusp of it.

The footmen and Paula had taken their luggage inside, and Ciel and Elizabeth eagerly followed them in. The interior was just as opulent as any noble's home should be, and this offered some comfort. The fact that they weren't immediately greeted did the exact opposite.

"Where's the butler?" Ciel asked, looking around.

"We've been interviewing, but no one seems suitable enough," Elizabeth explained, giving him a you-know-that look, but didn't press for once. "But we have plentiful servants that do the work just fine."

The absence of Sebastian hit him hard just then. Ciel felt stupid for longing for the daemon's sure presence. For all he knew, Sebastian could be the one causing all this.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ciel followed Elizabeth up the stairs to their bedroom. There was nothing special to it, being just as lavishly decorated as any room. But as he stopped to stand in the doorway there was a feeling of hesitancy to step inside. He was married…he shared a room, a bed, with Elizabeth now. It wasn't a problem in his own home, that room was familiar to him…but this…

"Ciel?" the girl asked, turning around as she dropped her coat over the bed. "Ciel, what's wrong?" Gently, she pulled her husband into the room, sitting him down on the bed. She cupped his face with both hands, making him look directly at him.

"Please tell me what the matter is, please," she begged, tears once again rimming the edges of her eyes as she feared for a repeat of a couple days ago. "You've never acted like this since you were born, and I've known you my whole life! You seemed so distanced these past few days, and I can see that you're just putting up a face. Please tell me what's wrong, Ciel."

Unfortunately, this more grown up Elizabeth wasn't as oblivious as Ciel remembered. He hated himself for letting her see right through him, but he knew that he didn't understand any of what was going on. He couldn't possibly describe any of this to her because she wouldn't be able to fathom it any more than he did. Ciel could only hope to keep playing his part, to be seen as everyone here saw him.

Lightly nudging her hands off his face, Ciel stood up. "It's nothing, Elizabeth. I'm just tired," he attempted to dismiss, slipping off his coat. "Please, leave me."

"As your wife, I cannot!" Elizabeth nearly burst as he turned away to hang up their coats. She moved so that she was standing in front of Ciel. In a softer voice, she continued, "You can trust me, Ciel, that's what married couples do. Please, I may not understand whatever you're going through, but please at least let me try to do something about it." She covered his hands with hers, her face slightly flushed as she said quietly, "I love you."

No, she couldn't say that. Not like that, not with such a deep meaning. Ciel had in fact heard those words uttered between them, but it was all just child's play. She might've thought that there was meaning in those words, but he knew better. But this…Ciel couldn't accept them for reasons he couldn't understand. It was too much.

Pulling away briskly, Ciel said nothing as he turned around and re-deposited their coats on the bed. Elizabeth didn't try to stop him as he closed the door behind him, picking the farthest room down the hall to lock himself in.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ciel was brought breakfast in bed by an unfamiliar maid. She bowed too many times and was as quiet as a mouse, but did her duties properly nonetheless. He could tell that she felt the tension in the air as she moved about serving him tea and croissants, her body language alone showing that she was relieved when he ordered her out.<p>

To add on top of his confusion of this place, guilt stabbed at Ciel for what he had done to Elizabeth. It was only natural that he'd act that way, he tried to tell himself, but the bothersome thoughts wouldn't go away. He knew that he should apologize.

He supposed it was for the reason that he didn't know this Elizabeth well, and that he only really saw her as an annoying fiancée he had no interest in whatsoever that made him forget where he was. He had acted ungentlemanly, and Ciel knew that he shouldn't cause any more trouble than he already had.

With a sigh of slight irritation that Sebastian was once again not here, he dressed himself, forgetting that he was living as an eighteen-year-old that should be doing such things by himself now. He then headed down to Elizabeth's room and knocked. A soft "come in" was his answer, and he let himself in.

Already dressed with Paula doing finishing touches to her hair, Elizabeth dismissed her maid once she spotted Ciel in the mirror, and the servant did so quietly, shutting the door behind her.

Coming up behind the girl, Ciel let one of his hands rest on the back of the chair. She looked sad and worried, but still met his eye. "Elizabeth, I–"

Standing up and turning around, Ciel was caught off guard as she wrapped her arms around him, memories of surprise hugs shifting through his memory bank. It was another odd comfort, one that he had the thought of trying to pull away from, but she did so first.

"Look, I was wrong to prod, Ciel," she said. "But you just haven't been acting like yourself, and you know how worried I tend to get over the small things and I–"

"No, Elizabeth, I'm sorry," Ciel interrupted, this situation suddenly feeling like one of those many circumstances where he had to make ends meet so that she wouldn't burst out crying. "I was wrong to shut you out." He felt tongue-tied as he continued, "You're my wife, and you deserve to know anything you want that may come between us."

His voice must've been believable for she smiled at him, pulling him in for another hug. "And I shouldn't be so nosy. I realize that I don't need to know everything, so I'll let you sort out whatever's bothering you." She pecked him on the cheek, her green eyes beaming. "Just know that I'm always here for you if you need me, okay?"

Ciel nodded. He hadn't really expected to be let off the hook so easily, and once again, everything suddenly felt surreal. "Alright."

Elizabeth made an amused noise, pulling away from him and moving towards the door. "I sent you breakfast, by the way. I trust you ate already?" she asked as Ciel followed her.

"Yes, thank you."

His…wife gave him a charming smile that on some level surprised Ciel. "Well, then, I told Paula that I would spend the day knitting and to set up my things in the garden. You're welcome to join me," she said with a hopeful note in her voice.

"Maybe later. I want to start work before it piles up too much," Ciel resolved, knowing that this would be the absolute worst time to burn the bridge they had just built.

Thankfully Elizabeth didn't seem too deterred by this answer and smiled. Ciel supposed that he had said something right that didn't sound too unusual and he stood still as Elizabeth gave him a rather amorous look and watched as the girl made her way down the hall and to the garden.

* * *

><p>Almost a week had passed and Ciel was starting to feel exasperated. Nothing was giving, and he couldn't find his way out of this reality. For normalcy's sake, he slept in the same bed as Elizabeth, and only once so far, he had to skirt around her advances for nightly activities, saying that he had a headache. Thankfully, that had been the end of that.<p>

He spent as much time as he could going over paper work concerning the Funtom Company, which in itself was familiar ground that he really didn't mind doing despite what he really thought of it in what he called the real world. He didn't object to spending time with Elizabeth, and once or twice he actually found himself enjoying her mature company.

But other than that, he didn't really know what to do with himself. He wasn't scheduled to meet anyone anywhere anytime soon, so he found himself searching through the servants to see if he recognized any of them. He mainly looked for any traces of Bard, Finny and Maylene, or anyone from his past that he recognized, but he had no such luck. The faces of the household were unknown to him, but they seemed to know him well and helped him in any way they could.

'I don't even come close to being a grouch here, do I?' he wondered one afternoon when one of the maids brought in his tea, briefly exchanging warm words with him concerning the unusually fair weather. He had responded in kind, a part of his mind finding idle chat to be ridiculous nonetheless.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and another maid appeared. "Sir, Marchioness Middleford is here," she announced, and he nodded, standing up. Elizabeth had mentioned that she'd be visiting in the next couple days. He straightened his jacket and walked to the main entrance where Elizabeth was exchanging a hug with her mother and quickly greeting the footman behind her.

"Aunt Frances, what a pleasant surprise," Ciel welcomed as he descended the last of the steps. Like everyone else, she had aged well, but looked as strict and beautiful as ever. She wore the latest fashion and still demanded authority.

Like most first exchanges, she sighed, a frustrated look in her eyes. "Still sticking with that bedhead, Ciel?" she scolded crossly, and Ciel had no doubts that this was Aunt Frances. "I had hopes that you'd change after marrying my daughter."

He made to reply, but his aunt surprised him with a welcoming hug. Apparently her age and his and Elizabeth's marriage had softened her to a degree. But he wasn't comparing this Aunt Frances to the one he remembered as his gaze froze on the man behind her.

Detaching herself from her nephew, Frances turned to Elizabeth and smiled nicely. "Now, before we rush into all the fundamentals, I have a surprise for you both." Turning halfway, she motioned for the man behind her to come forward.

"Ciel, Elizabeth, this is Sebastian Michaelis, your new butler," the Marchioness introduced with a look of pride upon her face. "Through rigorous interviews and thought, I believe I have handpicked a most suitable butler for your household despite his initial indecency when he first presented himself. Consider it a late wedding gift."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel noticed Elizabeth shooting him a look. She obviously had remembered the name he had blurted out over a week ago. He said nothing, knowing that he'd be questioned later.

"My lord and lady," Sebastian said, placing a hand over his heart and bowing low, gaining their attention instantly. He was dressed as Ciel remembered him, his hair slicked back into that professional look his aunt preferred. That genuine smile he always put up for guests was perfectly in place. "I hope to be an excellent addition to your household. Your wishes are my command."

He was an exact replica of the Sebastian Ciel knew. He even spoke like Sebastian, and Ciel was pretty sure that he'd have the same mannerisms as the daemon. But as he looked the man over, his heard thudded as he realized that Sebastian's eyes weren't the color of spilled blood. No, they were a dark brown, almost black color instead. This could only mean…this wasn't real; this was the mess up!

Elizabeth laughed happily, moving forward to embrace her mother. "'A late wedding gift' mother? You must've worked hard to find him for it to be this late!"

"Nonsense!" Frances dismissed. "My daughter and nephew only deserve the best. Isn't that right, Ciel?"

Ciel tore his gaze away from the butler. "O-of course."

Satisfied, the Marchioness pulled off her gloves and handed them to Sebastian. "Now, I propose that you find someone to show him around. Ciel, Elizabeth?" She started toward the open sitting room, intent on staying for a while.

"I'll get Denise to make some tea for us and have George show him around," Elizabeth said, taking her mother's arm. "Ciel? Are you coming?" she asked when she noticed he wasn't following.

Giving Elizabeth a smile, Ciel replied, "You two go ahead, it's been a while since you've seen each other." The Marchioness was about to question further, but he continued. "And since Sebastian will be our butler, I see it fit to personally give him a tour. I think it's only natural that he gets to know his master first, am I right?"

Aunt Frances smirked at him, and it was still an uneasy sight. "You never were virtuous with a sword, Ciel, but you do seem to have a way with words." She turned and the girls departed without a second thought.

Turning back to face Sebastian, Ciel let his façade fall away. He could feel his features settle back into a comfortable scowl as he demanded, "I don't want any more of your games, Sebastian. Tell me what's going on. What have you done?"

To his horror, with a face and voice dripping with honesty, Sebastian replied, "I do not know what you're talking about, my lord."

* * *

><p>AN: And thus the confusion continues. ^.^ Thanks for all the comments, favs and alerts! Oh, and reading too! Feel free to leave a comment on your way out, the next update should be soon!


	3. A Familiar Face

A Familiar Face

* * *

><p>Everything went deadly silent as a slap echoed through the spacious foyer. Gritting his teeth as his breath came out in short puffs through his nose, Ciel wordlessly seethed. Sebastian merely took his hit without batting an eye, as expected.<p>

"How dare you," Ciel nearly yelled, some rational part of his mind reminding him that Elizabeth and Aunt Frances were just down the hall. "How dare you, you heartless bastard!"

Ciel had right away discovered that this world was perfect. His life wasn't in shambles, and he wasn't skeptical of life. His family survived, and everyone he loved was by his side, safe from harm. His company was successful and his future looked bright. There was absolutely no reason for him to seek revenge; therefore Sebastian should not be here.

"My lord?" the butler inquired, raising a brow. "Are you feeling alright?"

Slapping away the hand that reached out to console him, Ciel stepped back and started pacing, running a hand through his hair. This had to be the part where he woke up; he figured it all out, right? Sebastian couldn't possibly be part of this unreal world, he couldn't. He was a daemon that solely lived for devouring souls. He wasn't a butler.

"Come," he ordered tersely, feeling himself reaching his boiling point. If he were to explode, he'd rather not do it within earshot of his cousin and aunt. Elizabeth was already suspicious as it was.

He led and Sebastian fell in step behind him dutifully, maintaining an appropriate space between them that he was familiar with. Leaving Sebastian to close the door behind him as he picked a rarely used room, Ciel turned, giving the butler another look over.

Everything was perfect except the eyes. It was unsettling, for they made him more human looking. Sebastian kept his face neutral as any butler should, but Ciel could pinpoint the genuine curiosity lurking behind those dark, unfamiliar eyes.

"Show me your hands," Ciel demanded softly, but kept his intense glare glued on the man.

With nothing else other than a puzzled look, Sebastian took off his gloves with his teeth, the act looking rather silly to Ciel in this situation. However, as he held both hands up, Ciel's rage only amplified as Sebastian's hands proved to be contract-less and unblemished by black fingernails.

In his rage, Ciel grabbed at Sebastian's left hand, inspecting it for any trace of the contract. He growled at the smooth and untarnished skin.

"May I ask what you are searching for?" Sebastian inquired as he stormed back, pacing again.

Turning on his heel with a maddened look in his blue eyes, Ciel said with venom in his voice, "The charade is over, Sebastian. Where _the hell_ is the contract?"

"Contract?" Sebastian repeated, looking over his hand nonchalantly. "Please do clarify, master."

A pang of something he couldn't identify shot through Ciel, but he kept up his pace. "You and you alone know the details of my past. I called you out, a daemon of hell, and we made a contract. You help me achieve my revenge, and in return you get my soul." He looked Sebastian square in the eye. "Ring any bells?"

"Are you sure you're alright my lord?" Sebastian questioned, walking over and placing a cool hand over his forehead. "I may not know you personally as you claim, but I daresay you don't act this way on a regular basis."

Ciel's hand struck home again, and Sebastian acted like a brick wall. "Enough!" he shouted, feeling just a little lightheaded. What the hell was Sebastian talking about? The farce was over, he had figured out the daemon's game!

"My lord, if you are so certain of your assertions, why don't you ask me about our supposed shared past, hm?" Sebastian suddenly suggested, catching his shoulder as he started to turn. Ciel thought he spied a hint of a smirk. "Or do you require medical services?"

Casting his eyes down, Ciel conjured up questions only Sebastian could answer thoroughly.

"What happened on my tenth birthday?"

"I do not know."

"Where is my brand mark?"

"I do not know."

"What marks my right eye?"

"I do not know, my lord."

Sebastian's answers were all stoic but honest. It finally hit him that Sebastian never lied. He had even said so himself. The daemon would play tricks, but Ciel didn't understand why he'd take it this far. Ciel turned to hide his face and clenched his hands into fists, trying to calm his rising panic. This wasn't a sick game his butler was playing. Sebastian was human…Sebastian was _human_.

This was real.

"My lord, are you alright?" Ciel heard Sebastian's muffled voice behind him. It sounded concerned, like the time he had an asthma attack during their investigation of the Noah's Ark Circus, but he suddenly couldn't tell. "Master, you're hyperventilating…"

"…quit asking that…"

Although he didn't quite realize it, Ciel's lightheadedness escalated as his breaths quickened and became shallower at a worrisome rate. He felt weightless and uneasy as he stumbled forward and back. Gloved hands caught him, their owner's face a comforting sight despite his newest revelations as Ciel felt himself being lowered.

* * *

><p>"Ciel, darling? Ciel, are you awake?"<p>

Twin blue eyes fluttered open, quickly adjusting to the surrounding darkness. The side table lamps were both on, and they created an eerie glow to their room. Ciel ignored this fact as Elizabeth leaned over him, relieved tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I–"

Her mother's sternness leaked into her voice again. "No, Ciel. I know what I said about giving you your space, but if you're going to be taking it this far–!" She broke off, covering her eyes with her arm, wiping away tears. "Sebastian said you were _hyperventilating_, Ciel, hyperventilating! Please, don't bottle whatever it is up, it's unhealthy. You can trust me." She took his hand to prove her point.

"It's nothing."

"Like hell it's nothing!" Elizabeth burst a little angrily, blushing at her own unlady-like choice of words. But she held her ground. "You can't keep these things from me, Ciel. I'm your wife, and we're supposed to share the things that bother us. You've kept quiet and acted like your normal self for the past few days, but I'm smart enough to know when you're putting up a front."

Clasping his hand in both of hers, Elizabeth leaned in closer with troubled green eyes, kissing the tops of his fingers. "Please, Ciel," she begged. "It breaks my heart to see you like this."

Elizabeth's profound words struck his heart in a way Ciel thought impossible, but he quickly digested it and brushed the feeling aside. He knew that he was only hurting her, and he had never liked to do such a thing, but it was simply too much and he didn't know what else to do.

"Leave me, Elizabeth," he ordered softly.

"But Ciel, you…"

"_Leave!_" Ciel demanded with a yell, stunning Elizabeth to silence. More tears welled up in her eyes as she stood stiffly. She looked down at him with a mix of hurt and love before wordlessly making her departure. Ciel immediately felt regret for raising his voice like he did. He had only done so once before, and that was when Elizabeth had smashed his family ring. Even then he didn't like yelling at her. Elizabeth didn't deserve such petty wrath.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ciel said nothing, already guessing who it was. The door slid open and Sebastian slipped in with a tray carrying a bowl of water, cloth, and a cup of liquid medicine.

"The lady wishes for someone to be with you, my lord," Sebastian explained as he set the tray on the side table. "However, you may dismiss me if you so wish."

Sighing, Ciel let his head loll back against the pillows. "No, stay," he said softly. Silently, he motioned for Sebastian to sit where Elizabeth had been sitting just moments before. Sebastian took his seat and Ciel averted his eyes as a familiar sense of peace washed over him.

"You gave everyone quite the scare, my lord," Sebastian said as he wetted the cloth, wiping the dried sweat from his face gently. "Lady Elizabeth especially."

Ignoring the obvious statement, Ciel switched to a different subject that wouldn't be so hard to talk about. "Did you get a tour of the house?" he asked, his voice sounding embarrassingly fatigued even to his own ears.

"George showed me the ropes of the household," Sebastian confirmed. "It seems much more relaxed than Lady Middleford's estate if you don't mind me saying."

"Is Aunt Frances still here?"

The washcloth gently wound around Ciel's neck, soothing him. "She left shortly after it was definite that you were alright. Lady Elizabeth mentioned something about meeting her friend tomorrow morning."

Ciel welcomed the idle chit-chat as a distraction, glad that it seemed to temporarily lift a heavy weight off his chest. The cool cloth Sebastian ran over his face relaxed him and he breathed contentedly.

Placing the cloth back into the bowl, Sebastian grabbed the cup and gave Ciel the gooey-looking medicine in it. Ciel wrinkled his nose in distaste, but made no complaint and downed it in one go. "What's this for, anyway?"

"To help you sleep, my lord."

It was probably a recommendation made by Elizabeth, but Ciel pushed her to the back of his mind for now. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with her, now that she knew what she was talking about and could summon her mother's strictness on a whim. And judging by their conversation just minutes ago, Ciel knew that she had officially put her foot down on the matter. He had to think of a plausible excuse.

Sebastian had leaned back to give him space and had a thoughtful look. "Speak," Ciel allowed, the reasons really unknown to him at this point. The medicine was starting to make him feel drowsy.

That half smile, half smirk was starting to pull at the butler's lips again and Ciel felt his face heat up. "I have observed that you seem rather content in my company despite the fact that we have only just met. May I ask why, my lord?"

Ciel inwardly groaned. He was used to his company because Sebastian was always with him. They had a contract deeper than any bond, one that had his soul on the line. The man knew his every secret and could easily assume his every move if not thought. He trusted Sebastian and Sebastian only when it came to his life. Ciel knew that he could repeat all this to the butler, but he feared another panic attack and causing an even bigger commotion that may end with him in an asylum.

Somehow this weighed heavy on his heart, knowing that this Sebastian wouldn't understand.

"Perhaps I'm rushing into things I needn't know," Sebastian interjected when he remained silent for too long. Standing, Sebastian gathered everything back onto the tray and walked over to the opposite lamp to click it off. Returning to Ciel's side, he placed a hand over his heart and bowed, a comforting smile curving his lips. "Sleep well, my lord." He clicked the lamp out and retreated, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p>"No, I've mainly just been doing the company's paperwork for the last few days. It built up over the holiday, so I might as well get as much done as I can before it takes me…yes, yes, I'll give him a call," Ciel talked into the phone, relishing the conversation he never thought he'd have with his father.<p>

It had been a couple days since his panic attack and he had yet to resolve anything with Elizabeth. They both kept quiet around each other during meals and nightly hours. Ciel was sure that she could feel the thick tension between them as well as he could, and he knew that he should be the one to say something. Ciel could feel the guilt slowly churning in his gut.

As Ciel guessed, Sebastian had effortlessly eased into the household and his duties. Ciel saw him often as he brought their morning tea and served them breakfast. He provided snacks upon request and helped manage the housework. Ciel had yet to see him slip up and it made him constantly wonder. Sebastian was a human, and humans weren't perfect. However, he had all the same mannerisms as Ciel remembered.

He had even asked Sebastian about his past, merely saying that he wished to know where he came from and how he was raised. Sebastian's answer was plausible enough: he grew up in a lower middle class family and had a decent education. He grew up with three other siblings, one older than he and a nanny took care of him through most of his childhood. His parents had respectable jobs, his father working as an office clerk and his mother having a part time job as an assistant to a seamstress. Sebastian had read an ad when he turned eighteen and had been selected to be trained as a butler, eventually after two years winding up under Marchioness Middleford's wing for a year and a half before being turned over to the Phantomhive family.

One afternoon, Ciel had caught the tail end of a conversation Sebastian was having with one of the other servants. The butler had said that he was "one hell of a butler" in response to being called out on being a perfectionist, but then had explained that it was a joke he had taken to telling, and both men had left laughing. Ciel didn't know what to make of it.

"How about the seventeenth?" Ciel suggested. "I have nothing scheduled that day. Do you think you could make it?" His father replied and Ciel felt his heart leap. "Of course I could, if that's easier for you." Returning back to his real home…he couldn't pass it up. "I'll try to make it before noon. Alright, see you then."

Placing the phone back into its cradle, Ciel sat back in his seat. He could feel excitement bubble in his chest as he realized that he was going to see his parents again. A small smile curved his lips at the notion.

There was a knock on the door and Ciel answered positively, though his smile faded. Sebastian slipped in with a cart with his tea and snack, and a wave of nostalgia washed over him. This picture seemed so normal, so befitting, but Ciel still denied that it was real. He could tell that it was only getting harder and harder to keep this thought in his mind, that this was all just a dream, but everything was just so...right.

"I've prepared madeira cake with white tea this afternoon, my lord," Sebastian said as he placed a piece in front of Ciel. "I must say that this snack is quite unusual for someone your age, I would've thought–"

"Quiet," Ciel ordered, seeing the smile Sebastian gave him over the rim of his cup. He didn't care that he was eighteen here, he still had a sweet tooth nonetheless. Others his age would choose something a little more sophisticated and probably a bit healthier, but he simply didn't care. As Sebastian turned to leave, he asked, "How's Elizabeth?"

The butler faced him, a look he couldn't decipher painted on his face. "Paula has informed me that the lady is most distressed as of late." He said it like he didn't understand why, but Ciel knew that he understood well enough. "She's kept to herself and has been knitting most of the day."

Ciel nodded, taking another sip. "Please inform Elizabeth that I'll be joining her shortly."

Bowing, Sebastian said, "I'll do so immediately, my lord," before straightening and heading towards the door before Ciel called out to him again.

"Yes, my lord?"

He'd noticed it for the past few days, but had said nothing of it, and Ciel could feel his face heat up. "Don't comb your hair back anymore, that's an order." A ridiculous order, it seemed, but it was bothering him. Aunt Frances must've drilled it in his head that it was a most proper hairstyle for a butler, for Sebastian hadn't changed it even after she left. "Only do so when Aunt Frances visits, understood?"

Sebastian looked a little surprised at the order, but that smirk slipped into place, making Ciel avert his eyes. It was obvious he had taken a liking to his newest master, and therefore let some of his true colors shine through. It made Ciel's heart thump quicker every time, a tiny voice reassuring him that this Sebastian was the Sebastian he knew.

"Of course, my lord. I'll fix it right away," the butler replied smoothly before making his departure. Ciel felt his face heat up that much more as he slammed his head into his hands in embarrassment.

What was wrong with him? He never acted this way in front of Sebastian. Was it because this was all a dream? Odd things always happened in dreams, so that must be it. Ciel couldn't deny that in this peculiar situation, Sebastian was the one that brought him back, his mere presence anchoring and comforting him as he tried to figure it all out. Somehow he'd gotten past the point of caring that Sebastian was human here. All that mattered was that he was here, by his side, whether he was real or not.

With a small groan, Ciel picked up the small fork and dug into the awaiting cake before him, deciding to see if Sebastian's sweets were as good as he remembered, silently hoping that it tasted horrible.

It was as sweet as ever.

* * *

><p>Setting down her knitting needles, Elizabeth looked up to see Ciel taking a seat across from her. The only sound in the sitting room was that of the evenly ticking grandfather clock on the opposite wall, and it did nothing to alleviate the pressure between them.<p>

Leaning over with his elbows propped on his knees, Ciel sighed. "Elizabeth, I owe you an explanation. It wasn't right for me to make a lady raise her voice, especially at her husband." Although he spoke the truth with sincerely, somehow his words seem to taste terrible.

"It's alright, Ciel, if you don't want–"

Ciel raised his hand, effectively silencing her. "No, Elizabeth, I mean it. I've been acting terribly toward you. I know I've been acting different this last week and a half, but, something's happened and I don't understand it."

Green eyes stared at him sadly. "Do you think you could explain any of it?" she asked, looking a tad hopeful. Unfortunately, Ciel shook his head.

"I don't think you'd understand, as smart as you are," Ciel replied. "I just want you to know that none of it is your fault. It's gotten better over the last few days, actually."

Blonde brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand. How can you say it has gotten better when you don't understand it, Ciel?" Elizabeth questioned. Then, with worry lacing her voice, "Ciel, are you sick?"

"No," Ciel answered, unsure by her expression on whether or not it quelled her sudden fears.

Placing her knitting on the chair behind her as she stood, Elizabeth took a seat beside Ciel, once again grabbing his hands for emphasis. Ciel met her gaze, wanting to settle this and be done with it. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Dealing with Elizabeth's emotions was never easy, and he was utterly drained at this point.

"I just want to see you happy, Ciel," Elizabeth said honestly. "It's so unnerving to see a scowl on your face, and I miss that carefree smile." One of her hands cupped his face and she pecked him on the lips. He tried not to let his dislike of such an action show, and to hopefully cover it up, he wrapped an arm around her, bringing the girl closer to his side.

As Elizabeth sighed happily beside him in his arms, a comfortable silence filled the sitting room as they merely sat there in each other's company. The grandfather clock's ticking wasn't as on edge as it was moments ago, and everything seemed to be resolved. Ciel just hoped that no one else he wasn't supposed to know would show up.

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"The morning this whole mess started, you said Sebastian's name. Did you ever know him before mother brought him to us?" Elizabeth kept still by his side, resting her head on his shoulder, showing him that it wasn't too much of an issue.

It was an easy opening for him to lie. "Yes," he confirmed. "One of the meetings I went to last year was when I met him. Your father attended and brought Sebastian with him. I didn't know he was under their training at the time to be a butler. I thought he was another associate."

"Ah," Elizabeth commented, his explanation making enough sense. "I have a feeling Sebastian will do us good here, don't you think? He's always on time and prepares everything flawlessly." She suddenly giggled. "And I think Paula's taken quite a liking to him. I personally think that they'd make a lovely couple, don't you agree?"

There was suddenly a stab of something in his heart that Ciel didn't want to identify. It unnerved him, having a reaction like that to what Elizabeth suggested. Somehow, Ciel knew that this would now plague him for the rest of the day.

Trying to appear that he agreed, Ciel replied with a reluctance that surprised him, "Yes, I think they would."

* * *

><p>AN: I promise that this is the last Elizabeth-worrying-centric chapter. ((dramatically)) It just had to be done! -.-' But now we'll move on to other, more interesting things. I'm sure you lovely readers can guess what that entails xD Thanks for all the comments/alerts/favs and please review!


	4. Perks of a Butler

Perks of a Butler

* * *

><p>"I'll be back in a week, Elizabeth. I've left everything to George and Paula," Ciel informed quickly. "I'll bring you something back from London," he added upon seeing Elizabeth's face drop sadly.<p>

Hugging Ciel close, Elizabeth gave him a smile. He had learned early on that she still retained the habit of not wanting to leave his side on occasion. "You don't need to get me anything," she said, "I just want you back home as soon as possible, you hear?"

"Of course," Ciel answered, just wanting to get a move on. He hated dawdling like this when he should be on the road. "Hopefully the business with father won't take too long."

Letting out a short laugh, Elizabeth pecked him on the cheek before finally releasing him. "Take care, Ciel. I'll miss you."

Giving her a wry smile, Ciel nodded. "Until then." He turned and got into the carriage, Sebastian following silently behind. Through the window, he gave a small wave back to Elizabeth before the footman snapped the reins, starting them on their long day and a half journey. When their manor was finally out of sight, he relaxed in his seat with a sigh.

"Is everything alright, my lord?" Sebastian inquired with a small smile.

Giving the man a hard glare, Ciel retorted, "I'm getting sick and tired of that question. Quit asking."

"My apologies."

Ciel recounted Elizabeth's inquiry about taking Sebastian with him on such a small trip. He had thankfully been able to come up with the excuse of having Sebastian help old Tanaka with his duties once they reached the Phantomhive estate, which was partially true. His main reason he kept to himself: Ciel was used to having Sebastian with him before any of this happened, and even though he was older here, he still felt like the fifteen year old that he really was. It only seemed natural to have Sebastian with him, and he honestly could care less about what others thought.

The moving carriage created a nice rhythm with all its small jostling and Ciel let his thoughts drift for a while. He thought about his parents and Sebastian and the three missing servants. He scared himself when he realized he was thinking that he'd be better off without the latter. Guilt badgered him for a while, and he turned his thoughts to this current reality.

He knew it wasn't real. He knew that this Sebastian wasn't real and neither were his parents or Elizabeth and their marriage. Over the past two weeks, he had come to the conclusion that this was either a really prolonged dream or Sebastian had done something terrible. Ciel wouldn't be surprised to find everything gone when they reached the Phantomhive manor and out of his reach, him awake and shaken in his room. He'd certainly be heartbroken, but at least he was preparing himself for it. If anything, he was eager to wake up from whatever this was.

Conversely, during the times that he didn't think of it that way, Ciel found himself acting as if everything were normal. He enjoyed the work and relationship he had with a more mature Elizabeth despite being a little spooked about the marriage. Sebastian had proven to still be a good partner as he learned that it was okay to bicker with him over the small things, as well as learn to read between the lines when Ciel requested something. He was cunning and sophisticated, even when they weren't acting as the Queen's watchdog.

Sebastian had also proven to be human. After one dinner with some of Elizabeth's friends, he had accidentally dropped some of the cutlery, shattering three plates and creating a mess on the carpet. Staying true to his character, though, he acted as if it weren't a big deal and made quick work of cleaning up the mess. However, Ciel was left reeling with shock through dessert at the unexpected incident that proved that Sebastian wasn't a seamless daemon.

Propping his head into his hand and hoping that it covered his flushing cheeks, Ciel turned his attention to the passing countryside. Peeking at Sebastian from the corner of his eye, he saw that his butler was doing the same.

He wasn't perfect. He was human. Humans made mistakes, and Sebastian had proved capable of making blunders, as well as being caught making one. Daemons never slipped, daemons were perfect when in disguise as humans. Sebastian couldn't run or jump long distances, he didn't clean or cook at a speed that was impossible. His eyes didn't glow with hunger when he was being devilish, nor did the room grow dark with those he grew irritated with. Sebastian was human.

His blue eyes drifted up Sebastian's sitting frame inadvertently. He was dressed in the same suit Ciel was accustomed to seeing him in, but this time he hadn't been the one to provide it, and it annoyed him. He had done as told and didn't comb his hair back anymore, letting it hang in the fashion Ciel preferred. Sebastian didn't seem to have a problem with it, and Ciel had the idea that that was how he wore it before he became a butler.

"Do you require something, my lord?" Sebastian asked suddenly, jerking Ciel out of his staring and causing him to blush as he realized what he had been doing. He smiled in a knowing way as Ciel scrambled to answer.

"No," Ciel replied, his tone a little clipped. "I was just thinking."

Sebastian smiled more. "About how much paperwork will pile up while you're gone, my lord?"

"Yes," Ciel lied, and he could see right through the butler's innocent smile. He turned his head in hopes of hiding his ever growing blush. Sebastian had caught him staring.

What was wrong with him? He had never, _never_ done that before.

Sebastian was a pawn to him. He used him for leverage in difficult situations, and their relationship never stretched outside the boundaries of master and servant. Ciel was careful to keep the daemon under his thumb as much as possible, though sometimes something would get out of hand and he'd have to rely on Sebastian in a way that would be slightly humiliating to him. They teased one another, yes, but Ciel had never thought of it other than simple entertainment to break up a boring day.

Scowling at his reflection in the window, Ciel wondered if it was because Sebastian was human in this reality. Was grasping the fact that Sebastian could make a mistake more appealing to him rather than him being the flawless butler? Ciel recalled recruiting Bard, Maylene and Finny to set up certain scenarios in hopes of catching Sebastian slip up on various occasions. Unfortunately, those had all backfired, and Sebastian proved to be impeccable. So was that it?

Or was it simply because he was older here? 'Why should it matter if I'm older?' Ciel wondered. Even at the age of fifteen, he knew that he was going through puberty, and it had raised many questions he didn't know the answers to. Sometimes it was embarrassing, but since he was so used to Sebastian, it really hadn't been an issue when it concerned the butler.

Somehow the thought of being uncomfortable with Elizabeth on an intimate level didn't really help him. What was that supposed to show?

Getting frustrated with himself, Ciel shifted in his seat, noticing when Sebastian glanced at him. He crossed his legs and folded his arms over his chest with a huff. This ride was going to be excruciatingly long, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>"A room for…one or two, my lord?" Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at Ciel, asking his preference in rooms.<p>

Before he really thought about it, Ciel let the word "two" fly out of his mouth. He instantly regretted it when Sebastian's lips curved.

"A room for two, sir," Sebastian told the man over the counter. They were staying at the same inn that he and Elizabeth had spent the night at a couple weeks ago. Ciel tried to remind himself that Sebastian was human here, and therefore needed to sleep. The thought of the butler having his own room never crossed his mind as Sebastian turned to pick up their luggage.

The innkeeper led them through the whitewashed hallways and up some flights of stairs. The shiny hardwood floor gleamed under their shoes and waning afternoon sunlight lit the way. The portly man unlocked their room and left them to their own devices.

The room was similar to the last one, except there were two beds this time. The space was large enough for two people and clean. Sebastian pulled the curtains back halfway to let some light into the room while Ciel took to stripping himself of his coat and top hat.

"I'll go see about dinner, my lord," Sebastian announced once he had settled himself. Ciel gave him a curt nod and he left without another word.

It suddenly felt weird to be unlacing his own shoes, now that Sebastian was here. Shaking the feeling, Ciel shucked off his shoes without difficulty and untied his necktie. He took a seat looking out the window and waited for Sebastian to return.

Sebastian didn't take long to return with hot dinners and they ate in relative silence. The sun set and Ciel switched on the lamps before changing into his nightclothes and grabbing a book, settling on his bed to read.

Ciel found that he couldn't concentrate on the book. Sebastian had changed into his nightclothes as well and was sitting in the seat by the window, watching the moon rise. Why hadn't he ordered separate rooms, he sulked.

"It's getting late, my lord," Sebastian said suddenly, rising from his seat and closing the drapes. He sat down on his bed, and noticed Ciel watching him. "Is there anything you need?"

His eyes had caught the bit of skin exposed where Sebastian hadn't buttoned his shirt. Cursing himself, Ciel looked away sharply. "No."

"If you don't mind me asking, my lord, is something the matter? You've been very…how do I say, on edge today," Sebastian remarked boldly, gaining Ciel's attention back easily.

Ciel drew the blanket over his lap, feeling his heart accelerate when he caught the last traces of a deviant smile. He had ditched his book at the end of the bed, and wanted desperately to click off the lamp so that Sebastian wouldn't see his reddening face. What the hell was wrong with him?

"It's none of your business," Ciel snapped when he didn't mean to. He shifted his legs and held in a groan when the pressure in between them flared. Sebastian's gaze was starting to become unbearable. He accidentally let out a pent up breath with a whoosh.

"My lord?" Sebastian moved to his bed and sat on the edge. Ciel felt his skin prickle and suddenly felt uncomfortably hot. "Do you need help with anything?" he asked, and to Ciel's horror, knowingly.

Sebastian wouldn't do this; Sebastian wouldn't even _think_ to do this! They were both under contract, Ciel was the master. A human Sebastian wouldn't dare to breech his loyalty to Ciel here; this was all a bad dream. When was he going to wake up?

Ciel's mind was muddled and he didn't realize that Sebastian had pulled back the blanket, revealing the embarrassing bulge between his legs. A normal looking hand sidled up his clothed leg leisurely, making Ciel's breath hitch.

His mind warred in confusion. As a daemon, Sebastian had never really displayed any interest in this type of thing. Even through all the times he held him, there was nothing. Sebastian was loyal to the contract and was only there to retrieve Ciel's soul when the deeds were done. That was their relationship.

Perhaps Ciel shouldn't have had acted so familiar to this Sebastian. The man had easily warmed up to him and his demands, and apparently he thought he was obligated to –

"Nngh – Seb-Sebast-ian-!"

Gripping the sheets beneath him as Sebastian leaned over his helpless body, Ciel tried to wonder why he wasn't acting negatively. Was this what Sebastian would be like if he were human, when he wasn't a contracted daemon? Was Sebastian just as low as any human when it came to such dirty and sinful things? Something dangerously close to desire spiked through Ciel at the thought and he threw back his head with a ragged moan.

Sebastian was just like the rest of them. All doubts fled his mind.

Arching with a groan as Sebastian finished him off, Ciel felt boneless as he basked in bliss. His breaths were labored and he fought to regain rational thinking. All he could think of was how good it had felt and why, but specific answers never made themselves known. Ciel could feel his eyes grow heavy and Sebastian clicked the lamps off after he pulled the blanket over his master.

"Sleep well, my lord."

* * *

><p>Nothing seemed to have changed the next morning. Sebastian brought him breakfast and let him have his privacy to change. Ciel knew that he should've reprimanded Sebastian, but for some odd reason he couldn't bring himself to do so. However, he did order the butler to sit with the footman outside for the rest of their journey.<p>

As the sun was just starting to set, they arrived at the Phantomhive estate, much to Ciel's relief. Tanaka met them out front and took Ciel by his elbow to lead him in while Sebastian was left to carry in their luggage. For a moment Ciel thought that Tanaka would lose his balance as he observed his aged hands and face. Consequently, his posture was still perfectly straight and his eyes were alert as he led him into the foyer where his parents stood expectantly.

His mother was the first to embrace him, and that surreal feeling enveloped Ciel once more. He hugged back nonetheless and noticed how real she still seemed. His father's handshake was firm and loving, undoubtedly real.

"How are you two?" he asked, a note of pure happiness slipping through. Nothing so far had changed about them except for the clothes they wore.

"Other than the fact that it seems like it's been ages since we've seen you, we've been fine, Ciel," his mother replied with a laugh, her eyes bright and happy. "Come, the Easter holiday didn't last as long as I would've hoped, it still seems like we haven't seen you since last summer."

Last summer? Why would he stay away from his parents that long, Ciel thought with a pang of guilt and hurt. Was he really just some son that abandoned family ties or something? No, he tried to reassure himself, perhaps he just had too much business to visit, or he did that whole holiday switching thing Elizabeth mentioned.

Ciel didn't let himself dwell much on the subject when his father motioned for Tanaka to prepare some tea. Stopping before his mother could lead him away, he said, "I've actually brought our new butler, Sebastian Michaelis, on this trip. I thought he could help Tanaka with some of the duties for the next couple days." Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw the old butler smile.

"How very thoughtful of you," his father remarked, turning his attention on the thus far silent Sebastian. "Tanaka will show you which rooms are yours and Ciel's and then you can assist him."

"Of course, Lord Phantomhive," Sebastian replied smoothly, causing Ciel to gently take his mother's arm for a distraction. "Thank you for your hospitality." He quickly followed Tanaka out.

His mother was leading the way to the sitting room. "Tanaka's such a good man. He's been with us all these years and even when your father was your age if not younger. I'm surprised he's still able to do more than half of the tasks he's responsible for at his age."

"We've been looking for someone a little younger to replace him for a while now," his father put in, sitting in one of the large plush chairs as Ciel pulled one out for his mother before taking a seat for himself. "We're actually thinking about sending him away for a vacation for a couple weeks for all the service he's done for us."

Ciel thought of the retired Tanaka he knew. He didn't do too much laborious work and seemed rather comfortable most of the time. Ciel knew that the old man enjoyed the manor's company, and had a feeling that he wouldn't want to be sent away, even if it were just a short vacation. For most of his life, Tanaka had lived for the Phantomhive family.

"I think he'd like that," Ciel said after a moment, falling into comfortable and easy conversation with his parents until dinnertime.

* * *

><p>The large clock chimed ten o'clock and Ciel's father yawned.<p>

"Don't tell me you're retiring this early," Ciel accused good-naturedly, not caring that it was a dramatic change of how he really acted around others.

His father gave out a short laugh, chalking the end of his cue. "Do most people go to bed at dawn nowadays?" he asked before shooting at one of the billiards.

"Even I'm not that senseless," Ciel countered, lining his shot up. "I'm just not used to having my parents calling it a day before I do." As he said this, he suddenly felt very lonely. Brushing the melancholy feeling away, he concentrated on the game at hand.

Ciel huffed as his father got a lucky shot and then proceeded to hit the eight ball in, winning the game. "Age will do that to you, Ciel. Just you wait."

"You're not that old," Ciel murmured a little sadly as he pictured his father's youth perfectly. If anything, his mother and father were just hitting forty. His father draped an arm over his shoulder, taking his cue for him.

"That's something you should say to your mother," he commented with a laugh, letting his son go to hang up the cues while Ciel nudged the other billiards back into the pockets. "I'm sure you've learned through Elizabeth how much women tend to care about their appearances!"

"Too much," Ciel remarked, trying hard not to fall into a loop of despair when his father wasn't dead, but alive and well. He smiled and opened the door for his father, and they proceeded down the hallway together.

Stretching as they walked, his father turned to other, more serious matters, but his content smile stayed in place. "Tomorrow we'll have that discussion about the company and which shares might be best to invest in. Lord Campbell has had much success in this type of business, and I invited him over to give you some other outlooks, if you don't mind."

In other words, guidance. Ciel never really had a need for such a thing, as he usually knew what was and wasn't good for his company. But here, he knew that it was different, and he gave an appreciative nod.

Suddenly something pounded on the inside of his skull and Ciel feared that it was an oncoming headache. He rubbed his temples and it went away, oddly enough.

"And I'd like to discuss some underground work with you, Ciel," his father continued, lowering his voice considerably. "I want you more involved with this type of work, even though I really don't want you to have anything to do with it." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Unfortunately it has to fall to someone; I just wish it weren't you."

"Don't worry about it, father. When the time comes, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it," Ciel said with a dismissive air, trying to appear ignorant of what the job really entailed. His headache started to creep back to the forefront of his head, just between his eyes. He'd have to call Sebastian to bring him some herbal tea later.

His father looked like he was going to comment, but he appeared to change his mind. Ciel could tell that this work took its toll on his father; so much that it even stressed him out to even talk about it with him. Ciel suddenly felt bad for thinking of some of his cases as mere games, as serious as they were.

Snapping his hand to his side when his father stopped in front of his bedroom, Ciel bid his father goodnight. He walked down the familiar halls to his old room, but headed toward the kitchen where he managed to flag down Sebastian, who was helping the staff with cleaning. Ciel told him to bring up some tea and with a curt bow from Sebastian, Ciel left.

He changed and sat on the edge of his bed, noticing that everything was the same. The colors of the walls, the bed sheets, even the full-view mirror. He wondered about that for a while until he heard a knock on his door. Sebastian came in and he took the offered tea, taking small sips as his headache started to subside.

"I'm surprised the Lord and Lady have kept Mr. Tanaka as long as they have," Sebastian commented.

"Mm. I've known him my whole life, he's an excellent butler," Ciel replied, handing back the half empty cup, feeling full. His headache was gone. "I'm sure you can learn a thing or two from him these next couple days," he continued, looking meaningfully at Sebastian, who merely smiled at him.

"I'm sure I could," Sebastian said. "It just doesn't help that my master acts so familiarly around me. I couldn't help myself."

Ciel could feel his face heating up again and in his defense, he nearly barked, "I already told you who you are to me. None of it included…that type of thing."

A thoughtful, almost mocking finger rested on Sebastian's lip for a moment. "Yes, you've claimed that I'm a daemon butler and that we share a contract of sorts. If anything, I should think that I'm serving under a madman, my lord."

'I might as well be a madman here,' Ciel thought exasperatedly, not wanting to drive himself into another crazy tirade, for he was sick of everyone worrying over him. "And yet, you've decided not to resign?"

"Oh no, my lord. I don't think I could find another master as interesting as you."

* * *

><p>AN: So here's the next chapter! Things should start moving and becoming more interesting now. Thanks for all the comments/favs/alerts, and please feel free to review!


	5. A Dizzying Buildup

A Dizzying Buildup

* * *

><p>Ciel wanted nothing more than to dunk his head into ice water. His head throbbed painfully, and there seemed to be no end in sight. He crossed his legs and gripped the chair's arms, trying to concentrate on what Lord Campbell was telling him.<p>

"…naturally, if you're still looking to go overseas, you'll have to make a couple sacrifices when it comes to the initial sales price. It's expected that some profits may drop to their lowest, while others skyrocket, depending on the country's demand."

"Of course, I understand," Ciel replied, trying not to grit his teeth. "Do you have any recommendations for which companies may be best to work with?"

Clapping his hands, Lord Campbell started listing off different companies, and Ciel automatically tuned him out. This kind of work never caused him to have headaches on this level. If anything, they only occurred when he was stressed to the extreme, and that only tended to happen when he was swamped with company work, where he had to meet a deadline, as well as having to solve a tedious case for the Queen. And let's not forget his servants' constant blunders.

"Ciel?" his father's voice called him back, and Ciel realized that he had taken to pinching the bridge of his nose. Looking up sharply and causing his vision to swivel, Ciel stood up abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I think I need some fresh air," he explained, the room suddenly hot and stuffy. "If you'll excuse me…" Before either of the men could grab him, he flew out of the room and down the hallway, heading towards the gardens.

He half expected it to be burnt down, but the gardens were well trimmed and luscious as ever. The mid-spring air was refreshing, and he could feel the heavy throb between his eyes die down considerably as he took a deep breath.

Glancing at his pocket watch, Ciel felt a little relief. At least it would be understandable to want to leave after a three hour discussion. Granted, he could've left a little more graciously, but he knew it couldn't be helped. His head felt like it was going to explode…

"Master?" a voice addressed from behind, making Ciel jump. Sebastian had appeared behind him as he turned on his heel, but Ciel relaxed at the sight of the butler.

"What, Sebastian? Don't you see I'm busy?" Ciel snapped, not in the mood to deal with the man.

Sebastian smiled and made a curt bow. Ciel noticed that he had hedge clippers in one hand, and felt a little disappointed that Sebastian had actually been doing something out here. "My apologies, I just thought you were having a meeting with Earls Phantomhive and Campbell is all."

"Just because you don't see them out here doesn't mean that our business is over," Ciel retorted, feeling weary as he looked around for other servants. He spotted two, but they were too busy and too far away to notice them disputing. "I'm just taking a short break."

Ciel knew that he was only setting himself up by explaining everything. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him, his smile deepening. "Is the work too much for you, my lord?"

Holding back a scoff as well as a hand that just itched to fly, Ciel merely turned his back on Sebastian, intending to continue his much needed walk. Unfortunately, Ciel could hear Sebastian falling into step behind him. He kept walking, ignoring his butler.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" Ciel asked with a hint of annoyance as he rounded a hedge. Turning around he looked Sebastian in the eye. Why was Sebastian acting so insolent?

'He's not a daemon, he's just a butler. A _young_ butler,' his mind told him traitorously as his eyes moved down Sebastian's body on their own accord. His mind's eye replayed their night at the inn, and Ciel tried with all his might to keep a blush from tinting his face.

Because his past supposedly never happened, and this was who he'd turn out to be if everything in his life were normal, was he, Ciel Phantomhive to come to have feelings for his butler? Ever since he and Elizabeth separated, his mind ran loose, and Ciel caught himself thinking how attractive Sebastian truly was.

As a daemon, Ciel knew that Sebastian's human form held a certain handsome appeal. He'd catch all the young women's lustful gazes whenever they travelled to London, or when he had to host an event. He wasn't oblivious; he just never saw the appeal in Sebastian, knowing his true intentions. First and foremost, he knew it was because he was a guy, and secondly, even if there was some kind of attraction, it wasn't allowed.

So why was he feeling this way now? Yes, he was in an eighteen year old body, but as a fifteen year old, he had already been introduced to a world of such things. Was this reality meant for him to find Sebastian attractive, or was it something else he'd overlooked?

Was it because Sebastian was a human, Ciel knew that he wouldn't get hurt?

No, humans hurt humans, he knew that. Yet…

Somehow he had ended up on his back, his shirt pushing into the slightly damp grass. Sebastian was over him, his knee in between Ciel's open legs, pressing suggestively. His necktie was loose, the top three buttons of his white shirt undone, showing milky skin. Sebastian's musky scent overwhelmed him.

For a moment, Ciel panicked. What if someone were to see? He couldn't really see around Sebastian, but he realized that he had unconsciously led them in between two large hedges, where no one would see them. Ciel relaxed, his mind telling him that he only had spotted two gardeners when he first came out. Then his attention muddled.

Swallowing a moan as lips caressed his collarbone, Ciel once again felt a little dumbfounded as he didn't utter a single protest. Shivering against Sebastian's hot breath that trailed over his exposed skin, Ciel's hands moved involuntarily, smoothing over Sebastian's back, unconsciously pulling the butler closer.

In some way this felt…right, even though Ciel knew it was wrong. His mind was screaming it was wrong. But the senses of want and lust that he had pointedly ignored were rushing to him, ordering him to surrender. Ciel knew that this wasn't right, but he didn't want to stop.

Rolling his head back and exposing his neck, Sebastian set to the offered flesh, his gloved hands slithering down Ciel's trembling sides. A breathy moan escaped Ciel's lips as that skillful mouth moved along his jaw, hot breath circling his ear as Sebastian sucked around an earring.

"Sebas–" Ciel arched in pleasure, his breath catching in his throat as one of Sebastian's hands stole into his shirt, skimming over an erect nipple and back again. His hands tightened into the butler's jacket, as if holding onto dear life.

Somewhere his mind was trying to remind him of his past, of how much he hated to be touched. But this reality…this life he was living didn't have that horrible past. There were no traces of it. His hated brand mark was gone, and any scars were invisible. Ciel's fears didn't rise, not even with Sebastian, who was so familiar to him. It was like it never happened. _It never happened._

Sebastian pulled back, his figure darker looking as it blocked the sun. Ciel's breath came out raggedly and his skin tingled. "Why?" he managed to ask, needing something, anything concrete for an answer.

The butler leaned close to him, that trademark smirk playing on his lips. "You're too irresistible a master."

Lips descended on his, and Ciel moaned, his eyes closing on their own accord. Warmth spread into his face as Sebastian's lips massaged his own, his tongue seeking entrance. Without too much thought, Ciel allowed it and their kiss deepened, their tongues battling, their breaths becoming comfortably heavy.

Ciel knew that as a daemon Sebastian only truly lusted over souls. Not the bodies or the minds, but a person's soul. All daemons were like that, and Ciel never thought twice about it.

But humans didn't lust over souls. Humans desired bodies and minds and control. If they truly proved to have heart, they desired other people with genuine love, showing their attraction and feelings toward one another.

Ciel had never experienced this. He wasn't even sure if this was it. This human Sebastian seemed to be expressing it, though. But humans could also be deceiving, couldn't they? Ciel of all people knew that.

Nevertheless, Ciel was reduced to a quivering mess as Sebastian continued his ministrations, dragging his tongue down his torso, proceeding to further unbutton his shirt to reach his barely exposed hips.

"Sebas-tian! Sto-stop!" Ciel begged in between breaths when he felt hands slide closer and closer to…to…

Sebastian looked up at him at his plea, his grin still in place. "The master would like to stop here of all places?"

The smoldering look Sebastian gave him with those dark, human eyes sent a shiver of pleasure up Ciel's spine, but he pulled himself up to sit, his trembling hands trying to re-button his shirt. As much as he found he didn't want to, Ciel knew that they had to stop…for now. They couldn't possibly continue in the garden.

Warm hands incased his own, pulling them away before he ripped the thin fabric. Catching Ciel off guard as he looked up to interrogate, Sebastian smacked their lips together one last time, purposely biting down on his master's lower lip. Ciel faltered for a second before pressing back with a desperation that surprised him.

"Allow me, my lord," Sebastian said as he drew back, his hands letting go of Ciel's to button his master's shirt back up.

Ciel breathed deeply, attempting to catch his breath as he tried to make any sense of it all while Sebastian made him presentable. However, the only thought that came to mind was that he had presently cheated on Elizabeth. Oddly enough, it didn't bother him as much as he knew it should.

Pulling his master up, Sebastian gave Ciel another look over, brushing off the grass that stuck to his back. Ciel's lips tingled, but he was able to surround himself with a comfortable and cool air again as he straightened his back.

He supposed that the only really good thing about Sebastian was that he claimed not to know him well. Ciel could act as cold around him as he wanted, and thankfully Sebastian wasn't deterred by it. Looking off to the side, he said as seriously as he could, "We'll discuss this later."

A hand over his heart and bowing low, Sebastian answered with that all too familiar line that sent one last shiver up his spine, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>"It's such a shame Ann had business out near Manchester, I was hoping that she'd have time to stop by since you're here, Ciel," his mother talked over dinner, thanking Sebastian as he poured her another glass of wine.<p>

"When was this?" Ciel asked. During their Easter break here, Aunt Angelina had stopped by, but Ciel hadn't been able to have much of a conversation with her, as he had focused on his parents.

However, from what he'd been able to gather, Aunt Angelina was a successful doctor, and that she still lived to make appearances as Madam Red at parties all over the London area. Ciel was relieved to find that she had no business to become Jack the Ripper, but he still wondered about whether or not she had inner turmoil.

Wiping her mouth, his mother replied, "I'd say about a day or two before you came down. Such ill timing…"

Ciel waved his hand. "Don't worry about it too much, mother." Perhaps he would see her when she came back. Yes, he'd visit Aunt Angelina when she came back.

His mother and father chatted quietly as they ate, and Ciel happily listened to them tease one another over small, insignificant matters. Ciel wondered if they always did that. He never really paid that much attention when he was younger.

As Tanaka brought out their dessert, Ciel ate leisurely, finding ways to talk about news that he really hadn't read up on yet. The conversation didn't seem strained or boring like always, and he found himself enjoying the comfortable atmosphere of it all. He laughed and made small jokes, but hardened a little whenever Elizabeth was mentioned, saying the minimal.

"It just seems like yesterday when you were the child who was always sick and frightened of thunderstorms," his mother cooed with a happy sigh, lacing her fingers with her husband's. "Now you're all grown up and on your own, living life." Her blue eyes sparkled, obviously recalling the past with Ciel.

Ciel couldn't help but smile at that, said smile widening when he caught his father rolling his eyes at his wife's mushiness. "I think she's had a bit too much to drink," his father stage whispered to him.

"Oh Vincent, don't go saying something I'm not," his mother protested with a wide smile, tugging them both up to their feet and wrapping her arms around his.

"I just said you probably had too much to drink, I never said you were drunk," his father retorted playfully, wrapping an arm around her waist for good measure. "Come on, I'll take you to bed." They started to leave when his father stopped and addressed Ciel, "Half an hour?"

Wiping his mouth and nodding that he understood, Ciel replied, "Fine by me."

As Ciel sat there watching his parents leave, he could honestly say for the first time in a long time that he was genuinely happy.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling alright?"<p>

"I'm fine, I just had a headache. Lord Campbell had a lot to say. I hope I didn't embarrass you in any way."

Sitting down behind his desk and motioning for his son to do the same, Ciel's father waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Campbell's always been a longwinded fellow. You just left so abruptly."

Ciel nodded, tired of talking about his health at this point. "So what did you want to discuss?"

His father fiddled with some drawers and pulled out some files, his face suddenly grave and weary. He gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair to show his distress, but Ciel said nothing.

"I've gotten some orders from the Queen recently," the man explained, a professional note in his voice. "It doesn't have to be immediately, but she wants you to start becoming more involved in the work, since you're next in line."

Again, Ciel found himself feigning inexperience. "This will mean training, correct?"

"Of sorts," his father compromised. "She wants you to become more hands on, rather than just looking at the paperwork. I'll have to teach you about where to go about looking for evidence, as well as who you can trust. I believe you met Undertaker the last time you accompanied me, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Ciel wondered how low his father had to go when it came to telling jokes to get information out of the weirdo. He certainly felt like filth when he was done.

"Right." His father shuffled through some of the papers and handed him some, then proceeded to explain a couple cases and the type of work he had to do to solve each and every one. To Ciel, most of them sounded rather easy, while others he decided were definitely difficult. Granted, he probably accomplished many because of Sebastian…

As Ciel listened, he filled with dread when he started to feel that dull throb between his eyes starting to return. He concentrated on what his father was saying and it didn't grow, but his throat started to itch, and he coughed, his father paying no mind to it.

"…I haven't gotten any cases from the Queen in the last three weeks, probably due to the holiday, but I've been instructed that you are to go along with me on the next one I get, as well as the next three after."

Nodding that he understood, Ciel tried his best not to start coughing like he was terribly sick. But his throat burned and itched, and his head felt stuffy and heavy, that dull pounding still there. He tried swallowing, but that only made things worse, and involuntarily, he started coughing uncontrollably.

"Ciel? Ciel!" His father shot up and rounded the large desk, gently taking his shoulders as he doubled over, hacking like there was no tomorrow. He felt like he couldn't breathe and he wheezed with a gut wrenching sound, the air not quite reaching his lungs.

Ciel felt himself starting to panic as his vision started to go. There was no doubt he was having an asthma attack, but what had caused it?

"Ciel, listen to me," his father was saying, but Ciel had pretty much tuned him out, his coughs now violent and soring his throat. He could feel himself being lowered to the floor, his back against the desk, but this position did little to nothing to help alleviate his current condition. Tears and black spots blurred his vision and he started to feel lightheaded.

The door banged, but no one ran in, so his father must've run out for help. Ciel clutched at his chest, trying to calm himself, but the lack of air was working against him. He could feel his lightheadedness turning into nausea as his stomach churned. He felt like he'd suffocate when he felt bile rising, and he clamped a hand over his mouth. Like hell he'd dirty his father's office!

Voices suddenly filled the room and hands were on his shoulders, bending him this way and that. Squeezing his eyes shut as he couldn't hold it in anymore, Ciel emptied the contents of his stomach into a bucket that appeared before him. He coughed a couple times more and desperately gasped for air as tears ran down his cheeks, his windpipe finally relieved.

"Ciel, do you remember those exercises we taught you when you were little?" his father was asking him from one of his sides. "Just take slow, deep breaths. In and out," the man coached him, and if Ciel were in his right mind, he'd be blushing in humiliation at being treated like a child.

However, Ciel did as told as someone rubbed his back, the easy rhythm helping him to take even breaths and calm his nerves. He stared at the dark carpet, too embarrassed to meet anyone's eye.

Finally, he fished for his handkerchief and wiped his mouth and sat back. His father, Tanaka and Sebastian were the only ones present. Ciel didn't meet his butler's eye.

"We'll help you to your room, my lord," Tanaka suggested, and Ciel allowed his father and Sebastian to take his arms and heave him up. They had little difficulty walking to his room and settling him on the bed. Tanaka helped him into more comfortable clothes while his father went back to his office to put things away, and Sebastian went to clean everything up.

"I won't wake your mother since you're okay," his father promised when he came back. "Of course she'll want to know, but I think you'll want to take it easy tomorrow. Feel better." He gave Ciel a fatherly smile, the one he always gave when Ciel would climb into bed with his parents during a storm. Ciel felt comforted by it, saying nothing as the man made his departure.

"Depending on your condition tomorrow, I might call in Mr. Anders," Tanaka informed him, pouring him a glass of water and setting it close by. "I must say that you haven't had an attack that bad since you were thirteen, my lord. I'll have one of the maids dust that office tomorrow."

"Mm." The last attack Ciel knew of was during that silly circus case. "Send in Sebastian, will you?"

"Right away, sir," Tanaka replied, bowing. He left the room and it didn't take long for Sebastian to take his place. Ciel motioned for him to take a seat, signaling that he didn't want the butler to leave anytime soon.

"You should consider yourself lucky," Sebastian said, watching as Ciel took a deep breath.

"Why's that?"

Sebastian smiled. "My youngest sister had asthma. Her attacks were frequent, every one or two months. I was typically the one to take care of her. Our nanny didn't have much knowledge on it, and whenever I would spend time with my uncle, I would steal into his library to read."

Ciel realized that Sebastian was sharing a piece of his past with him without too much thought. "So it only came as natural to know the symptoms."

"Precisely."

Blue eyes rolled. "You only put a bucket in front of my face."

"And if I hadn't, you would've soiled Lord Phantomhive's carpet."

Ciel swallowed, grimacing as a nasty taste hit the back of his throat. "Shut up. Hand me that glass."

Outright smirking now, Sebastian helped Ciel to sit up a little bit more and handed him the glass. Drinking it held a small difficulty and he sputtered, but managed to get the fluid down with a couple coughs. Ciel handed it back and moved back to lay down, his stomach a little uneasy. His headache wasn't completely gone either, but it wasn't quite a nuisance yet.

"I trust that you'll need nothing else, my lord?" Sebastian asked, starting to stand but Ciel stopped him with a meaningful look.

It felt weird to request such a thing at this age, but Ciel brushed the feeling away, not caring whether or not Sebastian would find it childish of him.

"Stay until I fall asleep, Sebastian."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Giving It Up

Giving It Up

* * *

><p>"You know, it's probably all that rotten air from London," Lady Phantomhive speculated. "More and more factories are springing up, and of course the winds have to blow all that smoke our way."<p>

Ciel placed his glass of water back on the table, leaning back into the large cushioned chair. At times he still felt winded, but other than that, he had recovered well from the unexpected attack. "That'll explain a lot," he commented with a smile, referencing his childhood. "Back home we're surrounded by country, so I wouldn't doubt it if the air is cleaner there than here."

"Well I'm sure that the air quality here was much cleaner twenty years ago," his mother continued, sighing. "It's just industry, industry, industry from here on out, I'm afraid."

Ciel nodded, glad to see that unlike other women her age, his mother actually read the paper and kept up with the news. He was also impressed to hear that she had been able to keep her asthma in control as well.

"So, are you sure you're alright? You haven't had an attack that bad since you were little." His mother took another sip of her tea and turned to Sebastian, who was standing near the doorway, ready for orders. "Sebastian, would you mind reheating this tea?"

Sebastian smiled and bowed. "Of course, my lady." He took the teapot and the plate that held most of the eaten snacks and left the room soundlessly.

His mother smiled appreciatively. "So who referred Sebastian to you again?"

Swallowing an isolated cough that threatened to escape, Ciel answered, "Aunt Frances brought him to us. She trained him for a year and a half, and he somehow managed to pass her test."

Crossing her legs with a smile, his mother said, "I wouldn't doubt Frances' tactics. She picked out a lovely man to be your and Elizabeth's butler. He's so polite and seems to never miss a beat. I mean, look what he did for you!"

Keeping his blush at bay was harder than Ciel thought, but he succeeded. Why did his mother have to say such things? "Yes, he's proved to be worth his salt."

They lapsed into comfortable silence, awaiting Sebastian's return. Ciel listened to the clock tick and glanced out the window at the gardens beyond, yet again having to control his face from coloring embarrassingly as his eyes regarded the hedges. He distracted himself with a question he'd meant to ask a few days ago.

"Do you and father still have that townhouse in London?" he asked.

His mother nodded. "Yes. Though, I don't see why you'd want to go to London after what happened."

"I know. I have an order that came in a week ago and I need to pick it up," Ciel fibbed, not liking the idea of lying to his parents, but at this point he was willing to do anything to get some peace and quiet for a couple days to think things through. "Besides, Elizabeth's wanted some kind of dress for a while, so…"

His mother laughed good-naturedly as he treaded water. "When were you the one to ever get flustered, Ciel? Of course you can have it for a couple days. It's been a while since you've been there. Just make sure Sebastian dusts from top to bottom; I don't want another scare from you!"

"Of course," Ciel said a little shakily, feeling embarrassed about stumbling awkwardly in front of his own mother. Thankfully, before either one of them could say another word on the matter, Sebastian returned.

"Thank you, Sebastian," his mother acknowledged, humming as she drank her tea. "Wonderful job."

"Many thanks, my lady." Ciel watched as the man bowed, and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be okay?" his mother asked for the umpteenth time, and Ciel could swear that if he ever really got sick, he'd shoot himself.<p>

Embracing her, Ciel replied, "Yes, mother. I'll be fine. Sebastian will know what to do, and I've already given orders to have the place cleaned."

Hugging her son back tightly as if it were the last time they'd see each other, his mother kissed him on the forehead and let him go. Ciel shook hands with his father, remembering what they had discussed about the Queen's cases.

"Ah, Campbell meant to give you this," his father remembered, pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket. Ciel unfolded it and found it to be a list of overseas companies and phone numbers. Ciel thanked him and gave his parents his last words before parting.

Sebastian held the carriage door open for him and he got in, his butler following. When the manor was out of sight, Ciel relaxed. However, his doubts that this would be the last time seeing his parents didn't take root like he had expected.

"Did you call Elizabeth?" he asked after a while, watching the blossoming scenery pass by.

"Yes."

"And?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel could see Sebastian smirking. "Of course the lady was saddened by this sudden news, but she understood."

Ciel sighed. "Thank goodness," he muttered. Besides, bringing Elizabeth home a new dress should take all her despondency away if anything.

A moment of silence passed before Sebastian ventured, "If it isn't too bold to broach the subject, I've noticed from day one that you and the lady don't seem to be compatible. At least on your part, my lord."

He wanted to seethe at the audacious comment, but Ciel merely turned his attention fully on the butler sitting across from him, his gaze half weary, half warning. "She and I are not supposed to be married. We are only engaged."

Sebastian probably supposed that this topic was up for discussion, for he dropped half of the formalities. "I presume this matter ties in with our relationship."

"I haven't told you differently, have I?"

"No, my lord."

They lapsed into silence once more, the only sounds being the rickety noise of the carriage bumping along the road and the horses trotting. Despite what had transpired between them a couple days ago, Ciel felt content in Sebastian's presence.

"I don't think I'll ever truly come to love Elizabeth the way she loves me," he said out of the blue, not looking at Sebastian.

"Oh? Then you hold no feelings for such a lovely young lady?" Sebastian inquired, obviously intrigued by his master's unusually loose tongue.

Normally, he knew that he would've scoffed, but Ciel did no such thing as he explained, "Of course I have feelings for her, she's my cousin and friend." He paused, thinking how he'd never reveal himself this way. "Just not enough to be her husband."

Ciel knew that he was speaking the truth, and it surprised him how easily he was able to share something like that. Daemon Sebastian knew of his feelings for Elizabeth well enough, but this Sebastian didn't. An odd feeling of peace surrounded him when he glanced at his butler.

Sebastian's lips were twisted somewhere between a smile and smirk. Using his master's familiarity around him to his advantage, he dared to ask, "Does the master feel guilt?"

Snapping his head to face Sebastian, Ciel felt his hands ball into fists, embarrassed that he was read so easily. He held his tongue, in no mood to quarrel with the teasing man. "Just…be quiet unless you want to sit outside again," he uttered, ending their conversation for now.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the townhouse just as it was getting dark, and Sebastian quickly carried in their luggage and went to work dusting the rooms Ciel instructed him to clean. As he did this, Ciel walked around, finding the house to be the same as he remembered.<p>

Upon first sight as they walked up to the front door, he had expected Soma and Agni to greet them with happy tears in their eyes. With a breath of relief that they weren't here to annoy him with their presences, Ciel went about his business and settled in his bedroom.

Nothing was different. It was as if he had just visited yesterday, the foreigners fussing over him when he and Sebastian came back from the circus. Again, Ciel had to double take when he noticed that the sheets and designs were all the same, for a split second unsure of where he was.

"Would you like dinner, my lord?" Sebastian asked him when he was done with his cleaning chores. He had removed his jacket and his sleeves were rolled up, his gloves gone for the night.

Stripped of his top hat and coat, Ciel turned away from the window, his arms crossed. "No, I don't feel like eating. And yes, I'm alright."

Sebastian smiled at the last comment and bowed. "Then I must assume that I am no longer of any use to you for tonight."

Glancing at the clock on the side desk, Ciel shook his head. "No, I want you to stay here."

His butler said nothing, but Ciel could swear that he saw a fleeting smirk. Ignoring it, he crossed over to the miniature sitting area on the other side of the room and motioned for Sebastian to take a seat.

To be honest with himself, Ciel really didn't know where to start. Everything was going too fast between his incapacity to recognize whether or not this was real and his confusing stirrings of attraction toward Sebastian.

As far as he could tell, there was nothing wrong with this reality. Everyone was as he remembered, except older. His parents and relatives all retained the same attitudes and personalities, and his long forgotten servants still had their individual charms. Every structure was the same down to the last detail, and anything that did seem out of place, there was always a legitimate explanation.

For example, within the first two days at the Phantomhive estate during the holiday, Ciel had noticed something astray. The playful and loyal dog named Sebastian was nowhere to be found, and for a moment, he thought he found a glitch. That is, until he asked his mother about him, and she sadly replied with a hint of confusion that he had passed away just after Ciel had turned fourteen. Ciel had to play off of that, saying that it was still shocking and that he had momentarily forgotten. Last he knew, Sebastian had died along with his parents in the fire.

Resting his elbow on the arm of the chair and setting his chin atop his hand, Ciel lapsed into silence, ignoring Sebastian for now. His mind worked hard to figure something out that would explain this oddity, but nothing would give. There were no clues or people he could investigate this time. He was on his own, and not even Sebastian could help him.

Should he just give in? Was it all really just a nightmare? It didn't seem possible. He remembered so much. The sight of his dead parents and the horrors of his imprisonment were too much to be fake memories. Those scars ran too deep. Ciel knew that he was holding onto the personality he had developed from those experiences, hoping that this wasn't real, but was it all just folly on his part?

The warmth of family and friends that he'd forgotten had been overwhelming, but he had surprisingly opened his arms wide and welcomed it. He supposed that was just part of being human, but…

He already said it: he could never come to truly love Elizabeth. But was that meant to be? In this reality, would he love Elizabeth the way she did him? Ciel couldn't be certain, and he was pretty sure he'd never be confident about that. Yet Elizabeth had said that he used to be happy all the time around her, but could he have been putting up a front, even on their wedding day? Ciel rubbed his temples.

What if this was really his life? What if he was letting some imprudent dream hold him back from living it? Should he give up, was it worth holding onto false memories? Ciel suddenly felt himself facing a rather difficult decision.

"My lord?" Sebastian interjected, and with a wave of relief to be disrupted, Ciel looked up, a little shocked to see such a concerned face looking at him.

"Out of all the cases I've solved, this is by far the most difficult, Sebastian," Ciel muttered with a sigh, feeling weary, his eyes starting to ache. "I might as well call myself crazy."

"Permission to speak freely, my lord."

"Granted." Daemon or not, Ciel felt like Sebastian was the only one he could trust, and he didn't doubt the other.

"If it's any consolation, my lord, I believe that you're telling the truth," Sebastian said, and Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"You're just sympathizing with me."

"No, my lord. I may have never had any experience with what you're going through, and I may not know you as well as you think I do, but not just as a butler, but a fellow human being, I feel obligated to stay by your side until you sort this mess of yours out," Sebastian explained, and Ciel felt a little skeptical. It was something that Sebastian would say, but because there wasn't a smirk or a glow of his eyes to go along with it, Ciel knew that there wasn't anything underlining his words.

That is, unless…

"Why have you been so…forward with me?" Ciel questioned, crossing his legs and leaning back.

This time Sebastian did smirk. "I'm a forward person when I want to be, my lord. It only came as natural for me when you acted so informally around me."

Ciel blinked. Sebastian could be forward, yet he was able to skirt around some matters just for fun when he wanted to. He was just human here.

"…and of course it helps when you act in kind to my advances, master."

This led to yet another series of questions. Ciel had thought a lot about this present relationship between he and Sebastian, and he had narrowed it down to the fact that Sebastian was human. From what Ciel could see, he had no ulterior motives against him, and Ciel had taken to looking at it from many different angles, but he couldn't find a threat.

So when it came to dealing with another human, Ciel found that what was pulling him toward Sebastian in a way that never had before was that he had true, real power over the man. Ciel knew that as a daemon, Sebastian had the real control even though Ciel was the master. He knew that from day one of their contract. But was he holding back on something that he wanted out of Sebastian? Was he kidding himself?

But was this the so-called fate that he had abandoned? Was he supposed to fall under Sebastian's spell in this world? It didn't seem possible, and yet…

Standing up as one last speculation popped into his mind, Ciel stood mere inches in front of Sebastian, looking down at the man with matching blue eyes. A part of him suddenly wanted this to be real, this all just felt right. Somehow this last, ridiculous question seemed to be what it all came down to.

"How do you view cats?" he asked, watching Sebastian's face carefully.

It didn't throw the butler off. Ciel felt immeasurably relieved. "I prefer them over dogs."

"Why?"

"They're proud, independent creatures, and never consider useless things. And of course, they're adorable," Sebastian replied, smirking. His dark eyes flashed. "Just like you."

Ciel stared at him for the longest moment, wanting to give in so badly despite himself. He was suddenly at war with himself, unsure for the first time of which move to make. Unconsciously, his hand reached out and wrapped around Sebastian's black tie, pulling the butler closer and closer.

"Your orders, my lord?" Sebastian prompted suggestively.

Something left him.

…no, it was purposely discarded.

Tugging on the tie harshly, Ciel latched his lips onto Sebastian's, moving forward until he was practically straddling the other man, pushing him back against the lush cushions.

Hands snaked up his sides and under his shirt as Ciel felt Sebastian take over. A tongue prodded at his lips seeking entrance, and he granted it, letting out a low moan as their kiss deepened considerably, their tongues stroking one another deliciously.

Breaking apart with a gasp, Ciel tilted his head back, his fingers digging into Sebastian's shoulders as the man kissed his way down his jaw and neck, nipping at his collarbone, hands unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.

One of Sebastian's legs moved, nudging his apart. Ciel curved forward as a knee found his arousal, rubbing against it while that skilled mouth found one of his nipples. Grabbing the back of Sebastian's neck, Ciel took to nibbling along his butler's ear, earning him a stifled gasp.

He was happy here; everything was as it should be. His past never happened. There was no going back now.

Ciel found himself being laid on his bed with Sebastian looming over him, both of their shoes somehow discarded. Ciel arched as a bare hand cupped his erection through his trousers, a moan escaping through his lips. His hands shot out to clumsily undo Sebastian's shirt as the other man leaned down to lick his ear. Shivering, he managed to do what he had set to do, and turned so that their lips met.

Sebastian's fingers rimmed his slacks but Ciel pushed him back, not really caring about his inexperience as he mimicked what Sebastian had done to him only moments before. The butler shivered against his light touches, jerking when Ciel experimentally dipped his tongue into his naval. Before Sebastian even realized it, his master had his trousers undone and sliding down his pale legs, his aching arousal freed.

Sitting up and kicking the last of his clothes off, Sebastian pounced on his master again, pinning him against the fresh sheets. He took to returning the favor and freed Ciel of his own pants. Bending down, he licked those quivering thighs, getting an appreciative sound out of Ciel for his efforts.

"Sebas-Sebas-tian-ah…nngh-!" Ciel squirmed beneath him as he teased his member with hot air before fully engulfing the other. His master's hips jerked and his hands clenched the sheets, but Sebastian did not relent.

Ciel gasped as that wonderful heat suddenly left him way too soon. His eyes were clouded over with lust, his day's frustration gone as he succumbed to the blissful pleasure. His desire spiked in a way he never thought possible as he watched Sebastian stick two fingers in his mouth and suck deliberately.

Another hot kiss distracted him as said fingers entered him. Ciel didn't think of what this could remind him of, too lost in the pleasure. However, he pulled away from the kiss with a rather loud gasp when Sebastian struck a spot inside him, shooting something that went beyond mere pleasure up his spine. He held back a groan when the long fingers left him.

Lips once again smacked against his ear, the hot breath tingling. "If the master doesn't wish for it to hurt, I'd suggest…" Ciel blushed despite himself as Sebastian briefly explained with the dirtiest of terms.

Sitting up as Sebastian lounged back, Ciel licked his lips and leaned forward with the tiniest hint of hesitation before once again mimicking what his butler had done previously. A hand ran through his hair and curled into some of the locks as Sebastian's body shook with desire beneath him. Sebastian pulled him up after a while and engulfed his mouth into another intimate kiss, enjoying his own taste before gently pushing his master back.

Biting his lip as Sebastian kissed under his jaw and pushed in, Ciel soon found the discomfort turn into pleasure. He wrapped his arms more securely than ever around Sebastian's shoulders, holding him close as the man moved their pace along to a speed that had them both crying out in pure pleasure. Just as Ciel felt the warmth in the pit of his stomach start to contract, Sebastian purposely stroked him, bringing him over the edge with a cry of his butler's name. Ciel felt Sebastian finish just moments after he did with a groan, the sensation of being full a pleasant one.

Panting, Sebastian pulled out and moved to lie beside Ciel, draping an arm around him and drawing him close. Ciel sighed as he felt light kisses being trailed up his neck.

With just a hint of alarm in his drowsing voice, Ciel started to say, "Sebastian, we just–"

Pressing another kiss to his master's neck, Sebastian said, "Another day, my lord. Please, sleep." He ran a soothing hand down Ciel's back, and the boy beside him relaxed even more, all traces of tension completely gone within seconds.

With Sebastian faithfully covering his back and with no signs of doubt plaguing his mind, Ciel peacefully drifted into slumber, at long last accepting this reality.

* * *

><p>AN: So…yeah. This chapter kind of wrote itself. Granted, I meant to have a lemon somewhere in this fic, but I didn't quite expect it to be this chapter. Ah well. More goodies for the next chapters I suppose. ((wink, wink)) Though, I think my only insecurity about this is that I'm just only starting to write lemons, so this might seemed rushed. I don't know. My only mindset was that it isn't going to turn into a PWP.

Anyway, thanks for all the comments/favs/alerts! Please feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	7. Guilty Pleasure

Guilty Pleasure

* * *

><p>Waking late the next morning, Ciel sighed as he turned to find the bed empty, the comforting warmth gone. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he sat up with a wince and pulled the sheets over his waist and shifted his stiff legs. Leaning back against the pillows as he idly stared about his room, Ciel smiled to himself.<p>

There was a knock on the door and he quietly granted Sebastian entrance. The man wheeled in a cart like any other morning, the aroma of tea and scones making Ciel's stomach rumble. Like always, Sebastian handed him the newspaper, but this time, Ciel put it aside.

Sebastian shot him a knowing smile as he poured the tea. "I trust the master slept well last night?"

Taking the offered cup, Ciel took a sip, the tea's heat spreading through him. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so…so damn happy. As proof, he didn't think twice about saying, "You didn't have to leave, you know."

"It would go against my butler aesthetics, my lord," Sebastian said, and Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I hardly doubt that."

Smirking, Sebastian took a seat next to Ciel and leaned over to capture his lips in a kiss. Ciel felt himself flush for a moment as he realized just who was kissing him, but the strangeness of it all vanished as quickly as it had come. He kissed back.

His dark eyes mischievous and speaking volumes of what could happen in the next few minutes, Sebastian commented as a hand ran under the sheets, "Yes, you seemed to have slept _very_ well last night, my lord."

Ciel placed his teacup on the nightstand so it wouldn't spill.

* * *

><p>Adjusting his necktie in the mirror, Ciel marveled for a moment at his two blue eyes. The mark wasn't there and after a minute, he berated himself silly for having such a wild imagination. As if he could have a contract with a daemon. It really was an absurd thought.<p>

Reaching for his comb, he untangled his slightly damp hair into the usual fashion. After that was done, he moved over to the wardrobe to fetch his gloves and doing so he looked down at his hands. He blinked as he regarded his wedding and engagement bands.

"Shit," he breathed quietly as he slumped into one of the nearby chairs. He stared at the rings and for a moment, everything seemed to unravel into a messy situation.

Running a hand through his hair, Ciel was suddenly consumed by guilt. He had cheated on Elizabeth, hadn't he? And with Sebastian – _his butler_ – no less. Everything quickly seemed excessively complicated.

Then again, Elizabeth didn't have to know, did she? Ciel could only imagine her reaction if he told her. There would undoubtedly be waterworks and word would definitely get around. You couldn't hide this type of thing, you couldn't confide in one person. His reputation would be tarnished, and his family's name would be damaged. Ciel could only envision what his parents and family would think, and he was sure that his company would decline considerably. Not to mention that it was quite _illegal _to be with a man as well.

Twisting the bands around his finger a little anxiously, Ciel knew deep down that he couldn't cut Sebastian loose. There was a bond that he had never thought possible between them now. He wasn't willing to give Sebastian up to keep his status.

Perhaps this could be kept behind closed doors? Ciel never liked the idea of an affair before, and now he was facing that very option. It was appealing, yes, but he knew it was wrong. Would it be right to give into temptation? Or would it come back to bite him in the arse?

Ciel knew that it wouldn't be fair to Elizabeth. He never liked lying to her but as he stacked her up against Sebastian…

Standing up and grabbing his gloves, Ciel pulled them on, as if hiding the rings would solve this problem. Sadly, this method didn't work. He grabbed his coat and top hat and made his way downstairs, where Sebastian was waiting for him, dressed in his usual uniform.

He didn't have any more doubts about Sebastian. There was nothing to fear, nothing he had to watch for. Sebastian had yet again earned his trust, and this time, Ciel held the real power that Sebastian was all too eager to bend under.

His butler led them out to the waiting carriage, the late spring sunlight already warming Ciel through his coat. He got in, Sebastian right behind. The footman whipped the reins, the horses pulling them to their destination.

"What business do we have today?" Sebastian asked as they traveled deeper into the city.

"I'm buying a dress," Ciel replied, and before he could even attempt to clarify, Sebastian made a sarcastic remark. Blushing, he protested, "For Elizabeth, you moron!"

Sebastian leaned back in his seat, his hands folded neatly in his lap. "Whatever you say, master." Then he smirked, "Though, I'd say you'd look best in something frilly and pink."

Resisting the childish urge to kick his butler, Ciel merely crossed his arms, fighting down his reddened face. Ignoring the last comment, he explained, "I was hoping that we could keep this underground."

The atmosphere turned serious, but Sebastian's smile still remained. "I understand, my lord. However, don't you think she'd figure it out eventually?"

"If you think I'm just going to buy her things in hopes of keeping her occupied, you're mistaken," Ciel said, watching at the passing shops and people. "Elizabeth is smart, and she will figure it out if we're not careful. If anything, the servants will be more troublesome to keep an eye on."

"Do you think it's worth it?"

Ciel looked Sebastian in the eye, his hands tightening uncomfortably. "Not with how far you've already dragged me into your shenanigans."

Sebastian raised a brow. "Did I drag you, my lord?"

"You know what I mean."

The carriage rattled as they settled into less than comfortable silence. Ciel had a good idea that Sebastian liked this relationship as much as he did, but that guilt still nibbled at the back of his mind. He'd have to keep it secret and work around any complications; at least he was already good at that.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ciel! It's beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed, holding up the spring green dress with evident affection. "It's even got the mutton sleeves; oh, I'll definitely be the envy of my friends for sure!"<p>

Ciel watched with wary interest as Elizabeth spun around like she was fourteen again. He really didn't know what "mutton sleeves" were, but apparently he had bought the right dress. His wife set the garment neatly down on the bed and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you like it," Ciel said, a little unnerved by the intimate contact. He hugged back, though, not wanting to ruin Elizabeth's good, unsuspecting mood.

Letting her husband go, Elizabeth clapped her hands. "While you were gone, I made some arrangements for summer parties. I wasn't too sure about your schedule, so you'll have to fill me in before I send out invitations, alright?"

At the sound of "parties" Ciel inwardly sulked. "Of course." He took her hand and led her out of the room, intending to go to the sitting room where Sebastian was preparing an afternoon snack.

"So how was your trip, dear?" Elizabeth asked, entwining their fingers.

"It went well," Ciel answered, keeping his eyes focused ahead. He wasn't about to mention the headaches and asthma attack. "Father introduced me to a friend of his and I'd say he steered me in the right direction for expanding overseas. I'll probably spend a couple days making phone calls."

"How wonderful," the blonde girl gushed, moving closer to Ciel so that their arms touched. Ciel managed to return a smile as she looked up at him, and even succeeded to peck her on the lips. Elizabeth sighed blissfully.

Somehow keeping Elizabeth content suddenly seemed effortless.

* * *

><p>The summer months passed easily enough. England bloomed with life and color, its citizens taking advantage of the social season eagerly. Parties and various other communal events were held, and day trips were made.<p>

Elizabeth worked around her husband's schedule once he gave it to her, and they hosted two large parties. There was dancing and food under the sun's heat and the moon's glow. Everyone including the servants enjoyed themselves. The Phantomhive estate never had a boring day.

Between his work, Ciel managed to spend enough time with Elizabeth. Whether it was a trip to the Mundesley beach in Norfolk or travelling to Oxford to watch a sports team, or having a simple picnic in the gardens, they spent an appropriate amount of time together. Sometimes Ciel would spend a day hunting with business associates after a hard day's work, or even once with his wife's brother Edward. Elizabeth's friends came often, and they spent the day planning events or gossiping.

His affair with Sebastian had gone unnoticed. Sebastian proved to be just as sly and careful as Ciel knew him to be, and they made their daily trysts with ease. Whether it be in Ciel's office or deep in the gardens or in the carriage when he visited business partners, they always found time. Ciel never doubted the other to turn on him, and he had grown to crave his butler's touch, and Sebastian was always willing and ready to serve his master.

In the middle of July, Ciel had received a call from his father and not a day later he had left. He had helped his father with a case from the Queen, and quite frankly it was easy enough to solve, if not boring. But he never let his disinterest show, and he feigned ignorance from time to time, all the while enjoying the time with his father, watching the man work. The case didn't take long, and he was back in Elizabeth's loving embrace within three days.

This reminded him…nights with Elizabeth were the worst.

It was awkward and embarrassing some nights. They were both older, and Ciel knew what married couples were allowed to do in the privacy of their bedroom. He didn't want Elizabeth to suspect anything, but Ciel also didn't want to do some of the things she surprisingly suggested.

"I can't remember the last time we…" Elizabeth trailed off one night, lazily tracing her fingers down his buttoned nightshirt, her chin resting on his shoulder, close to his ear.

Ciel resisted the urge to squirm under her wandering fingers as they started to unbutton his shirt. This already had happened a couple times, and he knew that she wanted something out of him that wasn't an excuse that he had a headache or a long day.

"Elizabeth, can we no –"

Unexpectedly, she pulled him back and leaned over him, kissing him hard with a passion that he could never return. She drew back after a moment, confusion swirling in her green eyes. "Ciel?" Elegant fingers trailed down his torso and he accidentally jerked away. "Is something the matter?"

Pulling himself up, Ciel didn't meet her questioning eyes. "I just…" Crap crap _crap_. His thoughts turned to Sebastian for a moment, and how much passion he had for the butler and he felt guilty again. But he couldn't tell Elizabeth. He couldn't.

"Don't you want children, Ciel?" Elizabeth suddenly asked, an almost desperate, sad tone to her voice. "Don't you want to start a family?"

Ciel could tell that that was what she wanted, and the question shocked him. He was eighteen, and it was normal to start families at that age. Yet Ciel couldn't imagine such a thing. It was almost an absurd thought. Him, a father? He resisted the urge to laugh and forced himself to look Elizabeth in the eye, suddenly knowing what he had to do.

Shoving that annoying voice in the back of his mind to the farthest corner, Ciel took Elizabeth's hands and answered coolly, "Of course I do, just not right now." His gut tightened as he lied, but he ignored it. "I'd rather it just be us for a while, don't you agree? Maybe in a year or two we'll be ready."

This quick compromise appeared to not work for a second, for Ciel thought Elizabeth would protest about her friends already starting families or something equally ridiculous. "Are you sure?" she asked, as if it really mattered to Ciel and not her.

Nodding, Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss before gently settling her back against the mattress, hoping for the best.

* * *

><p>It was late August now, and Ciel wiped the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief, not really in the mood to fill out the paperwork before him. It was hot and humid for the past week and a half, and he wished to just soak in a cold bath. Elizabeth was visiting with friends outside Cambridge for the week, and although he had offered to come as an escort, she had declined, saying that women were becoming more and more independent nowadays. Ciel didn't have much to say to that, and he waved goodbye as the carriage wheeled away, Sebastian dutifully by his side.<p>

"This is ridiculous!" he exclaimed as he pushed away from his desk, sprawled out in his chair as if that would alleviate the heat. He removed the jacket he wore, but that didn't really help, and neither did loosening his necktie.

It was yet another slow day, and he desperately wished for the afternoon heat to pass, eager for the evening's coolness. Yet the sun shone brightly and insects hummed, somehow adding to the heat. Ciel groaned.

There was a knock at the door and Sebastian came in with the afternoon snack, appearing to be unaffected by the heat. Ciel glared at him for it.

"Oh my," Sebastian said with amusement as he took in his master's prone form and lack of jacket. "I suppose I should fetch some lemonade instead?"

Unwisely, Ciel threw his head back and retorted, "Anything that'll cool me down." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He expected to hear the door open and close, but the sounds never came and he reopened his eyes.

He nearly jumped when he saw how close Sebastian had come, but the man muffled any sounds as lips attached to his own. The humidity and heat seemed to increase tenfold and Ciel felt too sluggish to push the butler back. Sebastian turned him in his chair and stooped between his knees.

"What are you doing?" Ciel gasped, his body temperature almost too unbearable with the close proximity.

"Cooling down my master," Sebastian replied back, and Ciel was about to question his methods when the butler pulled out a covered bowl that he had hidden behind his back. He plucked the top off and grabbed one of the items inside and pressed it to Ciel's lips.

Water dribbled down his chin as he couldn't resist the ice cube, his tongue darting out to lick the rapidly melting treat. Sebastian pressed a cube into his mouth and claimed another kiss. Ciel relished the contrast of hot and cold as the butler went to work with unbuttoning his shirt.

Hot hands roamed over his chest and Ciel clumsily pulled the annoying gloves off, not liking the friction they created. He groaned as Sebastian licked his neck, swirling an ice cube around his nipples and down around his abdomen. The ice melted quickly against his heated flesh, and Ciel fidgeted between the hot and trickling cold, kicking his shoes and socks off in the process.

As Sebastian kissed him again, Ciel bit at his butler's bottom lip, moaning as the other's clothes rubbed against him, heating him up further. "Se-Sebastian…too hot…" he breathed heavily, his hands tugging at the black jacket and tangling in equally black hair.

Sebastian pulled back grinning, his eyes appreciating his wet looking master, as well as the sizable bulge in his trousers. "Shall I draw you a cold bath, my lord?" he asked cheekily.

Ciel glared at him. "You did this on purpose," he accused.

Sebastian laid a hand over his heart. "You shouldn't think so ill of me, my lord." He eyed Ciel's discarded shoes and slightly drenched shirt and smirked. "I was only doing what would be in your best interest."

Ciel scoffed and pushed himself out of his chair. He plucked another ice cube from the bowl and popped into his mouth, enjoying the coldness of it. Buttoning his shirt back up and pulling his shoes back on so as to not look ridiculous to any of the servants, he ordered, "Have it ready as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Ciel had always taken care to make sure that he didn't spend too much time with Sebastian in front of the servants or Elizabeth. He had learned that the servants gossiped within themselves, and Ciel didn't want them talking since Sebastian was one of the more important servants of the household.<p>

But tonight he didn't really care, as it was the last night before Elizabeth was due to return. He was sure that Sebastian would make some kind of excuse to stay away from the servants' quarters for so long, so he didn't worry. The heat wave had finally passed and he rested contentedly on his bed, waiting for his butler.

Sebastian came a little while later and they had their fun, Ciel having no shame that this it was done on the bed he shared with Elizabeth. It would be an easy enough task to change the sheets before she arrived. They were never really able to get very far from just kissing and touching during the day for fear of being discovered, and they made the most of this night.

Spent and satisfied as he lay panting lightly against the pillows, Ciel wondered why he hadn't found Sebastian attractive in his dream. He soon found that it didn't matter the more he thought about it, and soon he discarded the train of thought altogether. Sebastian's arm wrapped more firmly around his waist, and Ciel sighed.

"You seem to be exhausted lately, my lord," Sebastian commented quietly, a finger lightly tracing his abdomen.

Ciel closed his eyes at the light touch and sighed again, resting his head against his butler's shoulder. He had been much more tired lately, hadn't he? "It's probably just the heat…and paperwork."

Sebastian chuckled. "Of course," he said, and rolled over so that he was on top of Ciel. He leaned down and deeply kissed his master. He smirked as he pulled back. "You're quite lethargic, actually."

Ciel made a slightly annoyed face, but it was interrupted by a yawn. "You've made your point," he managed. "I'm just thinking."

Kissing up the side of Ciel's jaw, Sebastian pressed their bodies together, letting one of his hands run down his master's spent body, hoping to cause a spark so that they could continue their previous activities. "About?"

Surprising Sebastian with his renewed strength, Ciel flipped their positions, but did nothing to continue his actions as he lay flush against the other man. He listened to Sebastian's heartbeat, his eyes drooping as he found another hand and laced their fingers together. "Stuff," he breathed.

The man beneath him chuckled, obviously understanding that he didn't want to elaborate. "Sex appears to affect your vocabulary, my lord." Nonetheless, he wrapped his freehand around Ciel and held him close. They remained silent for a while, and just when Sebastian thought that his master had fallen asleep, Ciel spoke up.

"Do you think this will last?" was the question and Sebastian shifted so that they lay facing one another.

Ciel sleepily gazed into those regarding eyes. Ever the dutiful butler, Sebastian answered, "It will last as long as you want it to."

His toes curled underneath the blanket. It wasn't quite the answer he was looking for, but Ciel really didn't want to argue.

"Do you wish for it to last, my lord?"

"Don't call me that. Not here." He wasn't sure if it was because he was drowsy from sex or if he was just going soft, but somehow that title right now was annoying. Ciel breathed through his nose as Sebastian caught his lips in another kiss.

"Do you wish for it to last, Ciel?"

Ciel remained silent for a time, glad that there wasn't a pressure from Sebastian waiting for a reply. He moved closer to the butler, thinking briefly of when Elizabeth asked him if he wanted a family of his own. The answer was an obvious "no", and he concluded that he was just thinking too much. Sighing into the comforting chest before him, Ciel said nothing, hoping that Sebastian's warmth would calm his frenzied mind from such thoughts of the future, and that everything would work out for the better.

* * *

><p>AN: So I leave this chapter all snuggly and warm ^.^ But will it last? O.o Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!


	8. Excuses

Excuses

* * *

><p>Late summer turned into autumn, and the Phantomhives celebrated Michaelmas on the twenty-ninth of September with Elizabeth's family. It was a small gathering to welcome the new season, and everyone enjoyed themselves. The women talked about the fall fashion and other upcoming events while the men spoke of the latest politics and individual successes.<p>

Ciel ultimately had made good negotiations with Japanese and American investors and he talked about the deals he had agreed to. If anything, he'd been swamped in paperwork for the last month and a half, but he hoped that by mid-October his products would be shipped out just in time for the Christmas holiday. His Uncle Alexis congratulated him, as did Edward, but after a while, they shifted to the topic of fencing, and Ciel found himself matching against them.

Halfway through, Elizabeth, her mother, and Edward's wife and young daughter came into the courtyard to watch the mock fights. Sebastian and the Middleford's butler had come as well and stood attentively, ready to fulfill any requests.

"Ciel's gotten better, hasn't he mother?" Elizabeth commented as her husband parried against her brother.

As strict as ever, Frances crossed her arms, watching the match. "Not by much," she replied wryly. Turning to Sebastian, she addressed the butler, "I assume he hasn't touched a foil since you've been under his management, hm?"

Smiling, Sebastian bowed his head. "Not that I've seen, my lady."

Frances smirked, watching as her son delivered various frontal attacks, all the while watching Ciel's hasty footwork. "I suspected as much."

In the end and to his own displeasure, Ciel lost, but let Edward comment on what he did wrong. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief, the light sword hanging in the palm of his hand. Alexis laughed, saying something about refreshments.

"I think I'll change," Ciel said under his breath to Elizabeth who nodded in understanding. With a look at Sebastian, he led the way out to a spare room to change, the butler right behind him.

Stripping off his sweaty clothes, Ciel sighed, finally managing to catch his breath. He hadn't fenced in so long…was he really this out of shape? Nevertheless, he turned his attention to Sebastian, who was waiting dutifully with his spare change of clothes. Shirtless, he resisted the urge to start anything with the man, knowing that he was expected back.

"Lady Elizabeth's thinking about an All Hallows Eve masquerade ball, my lord," Sebastian said conversationally as he folded Ciel's clammy clothes.

Ciel said nothing, but dread at another large social gathering filled his gut. Running fingers through his hair until he deemed himself presentable, Ciel gave a quick huff before replying, "Is that so?"

* * *

><p>Ciel nearly slammed his pen down, folding over his large desk. Papers for shipments and various contracts with American and Japanese transporting companies were scattered all across the dark wood. He rubbed at his temples, hoping to soothe this impossible headache.<p>

He was currently finishing up the last minute documents that would expand his Funtom products overseas. All the calculations and signatures were starting to get to him, as well as the ever looming deadline in a couple days.

To add to the chaos, his father had called, saying that there was another case from the Queen, and he was to join the investigation, which started in three days, a day before the company's deadline. And to add onto that, Elizabeth was making most of the arrangements for that masquerade ball that would be in less than a week and a half.

He had tried to dissuade her, but it was a losing battle from day one. She had claimed that she had always wanted to host such a party, and had inevitably returned to her childish ways, ultimately ignoring all the work piled on his shoulders. However, after nearly an hour of dispute, Ciel had given up and just told her to go on with it. He just made her promise not to drag him into her planning, which she readily agreed to, only saying that she'd bother him when it came to the costumes.

To his relief, there was a polite knock on the door, and Ciel wondered what took Sebastian so long to arrive with the herbal tea he ordered for.

"I would have never thought you of all people would slack off work, my lord," the butler commented with a mischievous smile as he handed Ciel the warm drink. Ciel sat up from his slouched position and took the offered cup.

Glaring at the man, Ciel murmured before taking a sip, "Shut up."

Like always, Sebastian remained calm, probably a little too relaxed around him. "This is what, the third –"

"Forth."

"– fourth headache this week?" Sebastian corrected himself.

Ciel set the teacup down and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes momentarily before reopening them to look wearily at his covered desk. "I'm just a little stressed is all," he excused, knowing that Sebastian had a good idea of what he was working on.

Sebastian stood attentively, but his eyes wandered over his desk, observing all the documents and contracts. "I'd say that you've mostly wrapped up your work with the Funtom Company, my lord."

"I still have two dozen phone calls to make."

Sebastian smirked. "Ever the optimist."

Ciel shot another halfhearted glare at his butler, but said nothing. However, Sebastian pressed, changing the subject. "Do you think this new case with Lord Phantomhive will go well?"

Rubbing at his eyes and taking a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose as his headache throbbed doubly, Ciel sighed. "It sounded simple enough. Foreign shop owners are being targeted. Three stores have already burned, and others have been threatened. There have only been two casualties." It probably just boiled down to some of England's extreme loyalists going overboard about the immigrants and their businesses. It happened often enough.

"So I must assume you'll be back for the Lady's ball?"

"You're not looking forward to it, are you?" He certainly wasn't, and Ciel had made certain Sebastian knew so.

"Not particularly," Sebastian said, and Ciel wondered when he had gotten so close. His headache receded a little. Something was up; something was behind those carefully chosen words.

Waving his hand, Ciel said tiredly, "I'm not in the mood for your mind games, Sebastian. Just come out with it." Sebastian smiled, and Ciel couldn't help but look at his lips. His butler took the initiative and leaned down to capture his mouth.

"It's to be a masquerade ball, is it not, my lord?" Sebastian nearly whispered, pulling back an inch or two, his hot breath ghosting over his master's face. Ciel pushed their lips together in another kiss, unable to resist the temptation before him.

"Yes and your point?"

Chuckling a little, Sebastian explained, "It is expected that elaborate costumes are to be worn to such gatherings. Being the host, your outfit would most definitely be scrutinized by your guests down to the very last detail."

"I didn't ask for knowledge that I already possess, Sebastian," Ciel said, his voice a mix between irritated and weary. Sebastian didn't immediately respond, and suddenly Ciel understood what he was getting at. "And if I were to 'lose' an accessory in the gardens…?"

Sebastian smiled knowingly. "I'd be more than happy to aid you in your search, my lord."

* * *

><p>He had managed to finish all the paperwork and had made all the necessary phone calls successfully a day before the deadline. The shipments to America were secure, and he had contacted the CEOs of the companies that would be there to collect the products and have them safely transferred to their various establishments. He had also worked on an agreement with one of the train corporations that would transport his products across the country, and then be dispatched to Japan by yet another shipping company. At the end of the day, he had skipped three meals and had ultimately fallen asleep in his chair after the last document was signed and sealed.<p>

As expected, when Ciel accompanied his father on the Queen's case, the outcome was what he had initially predicted. Through some paperwork and what large evidence that was left for them at the crime scenes of the burnt down buildings and one body, it really wasn't hard to figure out a lead. Again, Ciel made himself ask aloud probably one too many obvious questions that he already knew the answers to, just to appease his father.

"If anything, this case could've been left for the Scotland Yard to deal with," his father had commented on the carriage ride back.

"Perhaps the Queen's giving such easy cases to suit my inexperience," Ciel suggested, noticing the Phantomhive estate starting to peak just beyond the hill.

His father had nodded. When they had reached the manor, father and son went over the paperwork and report outlines that would be sent to the Queen. Ciel dined with his mother and father that night, and had left soon after dessert.

Now all that was left was…

"Oh, it's so good to see you after such a long time my Lord and Lady Phantomhive," was the usual gush from another noble. "When was it last? Your wedding? 'Tis been such a long time, we'll have to make a date soon!"

Ciel stood with Elizabeth as they greeted their guests. Elizabeth had sketched out costumes with their tailor last week, and the result was actually quite outstanding. They both wore black outfits; Ciel's accented by a bright blue, Elizabeth's outlined with a light green. The patterns suggested the theme of All Hallows Eve with small details of silver thread tracing spider webs and the buttons acting as bones. They each wore matching hats and masks that suggested they were creatures of the night.

When the last of their guests arrived, they cued the small orchestra to start and dance after elaborate dance followed. The champagne and cider flowed, and soon everyone was having a merry time under the black, orange, and yellow decorations. Hilarious games were played that involved blindfolds and apples and darts. Ciel managed to enjoy himself, watching some of his esteemed business partners embarrass themselves as they dunked their heads under the water in an effort to catch an apple with their mouths.

"And you thought this would be a horrible idea," Elizabeth chided him playfully, linking their arms. Her green eyes shone brightly through the black mask. "You've been smiling this whole time, you know."

Ciel nodded, making it a point to tap his finger atop Elizabeth's hand. She took the bait and looked down.

"Weren't you wearing a ring, dear?" she asked, and Ciel feigned confusion.

"I was, wasn't I?" he played, making the effort to hold his hand out as if he couldn't see properly. "It was black and silver, wasn't it?"

Thankfully, near the beginning of the ball, he had unintentionally gone out for some fresh air. "Perhaps you lost it when you went outside," Elizabeth thought aloud. "Should I send one of the servants to look for it?"

Shaking his head, Ciel briefly wondered how much champagne he had drunk. His speech wasn't slurred yet, but his head felt a little light. "No, I'll go look for it."

"By yourself? I wouldn't think that –" Elizabeth asked a little surprised.

"I'll take Sebastian with me," Ciel quickly amended, knowing that it was improper for one of the hosts to take off, but he quite honestly didn't care at this point. It wasn't like he really wanted to be here in the first place.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment too long and Ciel feared that she would send other servants to look in the dark for him. However, she suddenly smiled, as if mentioning Sebastian was the best idea ever.

"He did manage to find one of my hairpins a couple of weeks ago," she mused. "I hadn't seen it for months!" She laughed, and Ciel pecked her on the cheek in a way of thanks, and then she quickly attached to a couple passing friends.

Heading through the mansion and out on the back patio, Ciel spied Sebastian and gave him a look that said to follow. The butler was behind him in no time, and to make things seem like they weren't up to anything suspicious, he said aloud as he passed a couple servants, "…lost a ring outside earlier. You're to help me search for it, understand?"

Catching on, Sebastian kept up his pace behind his master, a hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord."

It was dark out, but the half moon and stars provided them with enough light to see where they were going, as well as conceal them. The night air was crisp but not terribly cold for late October as Ciel led them through the winding paths behind the hedges and fences, eventually leading them to the back of the grounds, where the willow trees and garden outbuilding stood. Before he could even turn around to face his butler once he stopped, Sebastian had him in his arms, pinning him against the shed.

Fingers digging into the back of Sebastian's black coat, Ciel pressed himself as close as possible to the man as his poofy necktie was pulled away and his jacket hastily unbuttoned. Warm lips and a hot tongue met his tingling skin, already blazing a trail from his collarbone and up his neck. Kisses were peppered along his jaw, and just as Ciel was sure lips would capture his own, Sebastian pulled back with a chuckle.

"Eager, my lord?" came the teasing question.

Already shamelessly panting, Ciel answered by slamming his mouth against Sebastian's, their teeth unexpectedly clashing. He felt satisfied when his butler just barely managed to swallow a moan. His hands went to work on the vest and dress shirt underneath.

He didn't get very far before Sebastian's own hands pushed his away in favor of undressing his master. A leg separated his own to rub against his already hard arousal, and Ciel felt his knees go weak. Somewhere in the midst of it all, he was lowered, his back now against the slightly wet grass. A chill surged up his spine as Sebastian pulled his shirt open, revealing his torso.

"Ah-!" Throwing back his head as Sebastian's mouth twisted around his nipples, hands running down his stomach, Ciel writhed under his butler. His blue eyes were clouded with lust, his face flushed pink. His head felt even lighter, but he paid it no mind as he felt hands pop a button and draw down a zipper. "Sebastian…!"

Back arching, Ciel didn't wonder whether or not there'd be grass stains on his clothes. All he could concentrate on was Sebastian's hot mouth and torturously amazing tongue. His hands clawed at the earth beneath him as he swallowed a moan he knew would be too loud, biting his lip with a suppressed groan as Sebastian brought him over the brink.

Sebastian didn't give him much time to recover before he was ensnared in another kiss. Their tongues twirled around one another, sending new sparks of arousal down Ciel's lethargic body.

"My lord? Sebastian?"

Freezing as they both recognized George's voice somewhere in the distance and yet too close for comfort, Ciel held his breath as Sebastian hastily went to work, buttoning his shirt and vest and wiping the spit from his mouth and smoothing down his hair. Silently, he motioned for Ciel to move further behind the outbuilding and into the shadows while he stood and moved to find the other servant.

"Ah, Sebastian! There you are," George said once he saw the butler standing behind a hedge. "Lady Elizabeth asked me to come and find you and the master, you've been a while. She said something about a ring?"

Ciel held his breath, wondering what Sebastian would say. He started to clumsily button his own shirt, disappointment flooding his system.

"Yes, the master lost a certain ring when he was out earlier for fresh air," Sebastian answered smoothly. "He asked me to aid him in finding it."

"In the dark?"

Sebastian didn't reply and the air seemed tense before the other servant asked, "So where is the master? Is he –" Ciel's fingers froze, and he shifted more into the shadows when he heard George starting to advance. His heart beat in his ears loudly. If they were found out-!

"The master seems to have had a bit too much to drink tonight," Sebastian stalled, stopping the servant in his tracks. "It would be most humiliating to him for you to seem in his current state."

There was silence, and Ciel cursed his butler over and over, knowing that he had to make some kind of sound. He coughed and sputtered and knew that his face must be beat red when he forced himself to weakly croak, "Sebas-tian…water, now…"

He suspected that Sebastian would come to aid him to play up on the act, but his butler did no such thing. Instead, George asked if he could be of any help, but Sebastian dismissed him, telling him not to say anything to Lady Elizabeth about her husband's discomfiting state and that he'd care for the master. Thankfully, the other servant didn't press, and when Sebastian came back to him, Ciel knew that the other man was gone.

"Is my poor master in need of some medicine?" Sebastian cooed as he circled arms around Ciel's waist, pulling him against his chest and into his lap. The butler sat back against the shed, but not before making sure it wouldn't rattle.

Despite the lips pressing against his neck and hands undoing the two buttons he had redone, Ciel blushed in embarrassment. "That's coming out of your paycheck," he threatened, but he was cut off from saying more when a hand delved into the front of his trousers.

His slacks somehow were dragged down his legs so that they encircled his ankles and bothersome shoes. Ciel noticed that during that time, Sebastian had pulled off his gloves and had undone his own trousers. Ciel moaned as his butler's arousal teasingly rubbed against the cleft of his ass.

"Sebas-mmn…" Ciel sucked on the two fingers that forced their way into his mouth, all the while pushing back on Sebastian's member, his heart rate accelerating as Sebastian finally let a moan escape his lips.

The digits slid out of his mouth, coated in saliva. Ciel unconsciously leaned back flush against Sebastian as said fingers reached to press against his entrance. With a cry of pleasure, he managed to press his lips to Sebastian's. All too soon he felt empty, but then hands were on his hips and slowly lowering him until he felt overfilled. Sebastian bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder and Ciel whimpered. Everything was still for a moment before Ciel adjusted. Then Sebastian started moving and helping Ciel to move with the set rhythm, pleasure shooting up both their spines.

"Ah-ah-Sebastian-!" Ciel cried out, some unclouded part of his mind hushing his voice just in case. He barely noticed as Sebastian bent them over, his hands fisting into the grass as his butler moved faster and faster with the new angle. He panted into the earth, his mind only thinking of the immense pleasure.

Suddenly the ecstasy increased tenfold and he shuddered violently with a low moan, slumping to the ground as wave after wave of bliss washed over him. Sebastian finished a few seconds after, and Ciel unexpectedly felt his butler's hot and satisfied breath against his ear and he shivered delightfully.

"Sebastian," he said sluggishly, but Ciel could tell that there was an exhausted smile on his lips right before the man pressed his lips against his own in a sweet kiss. He blinked a few times as sleep threatened to come, but he was able to stave it off while Sebastian moved to clean them up as best he could.

He was just able to tell that Sebastian had dressed himself up properly, but had only buttoned Ciel's dress shirt and trousers back up. He left his hair disheveled and his necktie to hang around his neck. He understood why Sebastian did this: he was supposed to appear drunk and unruly from bringing all the alcohol back up. He didn't understand why Sebastian waited for a few minutes before scooping him up into his arms.

Ciel knew well enough that Sebastian wouldn't bring him through the main room where the ball was taking place, so he didn't worry about his appearance as much as he was carried through the garden and through various rooms that led to the stairway. He didn't care that he was being carried as an eighteen year old, not even when George noticed them and followed them up to Ciel's bedroom with a cloth and a bowl of warm water.

"I've got everything from here, thank you George," Sebastian dismissed again the minute Ciel was situated on the bed. The servant left soundlessly and Ciel was quickly changed out of his costume, including the mask that had miraculously remained on his face. Sebastian cleaned him up properly with the supplies George had brought, and then dressed Ciel for bed. He tucked the covers in around his master and pushed back his bangs. "It's a good thing you're young, my lord."

The soft pillow felt nice against his heavy head. "Why's that?" he asked, his voice drowsy.

Sebastian smiled. "It makes the story of you becoming drunk actually believable." He made an amused face, and Ciel was about to prompt him before he added, "Though, I should hardly think Lady Elizabeth will be pleased."

Ciel appeared to glare at the man, but it only came out as a weary look. "I can hardly care about that right now, Sebastian." He motioned for his butler to come closer, and he lazily brushed his lips against Sebastian's, his eyes drooping dangerously before he drifted to sleep.

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

><p>AN: Fun chapter to write ^.^ Thank you for all the comments/favs/alerts! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	9. Fool's Gold

Fool's Gold

* * *

><p>For about a week after the masquerade ball, Ciel held his breath, waiting for the horrible and humiliating news to reach other nobles' ears that he, the host, had gotten drunk. It was inevitable that Elizabeth would find out, and she was enraged for a few days, but Ciel was finally able to let out a breath of relief when it became apparent that George wouldn't talk about what he'd seen to the other servants.<p>

Sebastian just smirked at him more often.

Nevertheless, their secret was still safe and his reputation was untarnished. November passed without too much event. It only seemed to get colder as winter approached, and frost made its appearance every morning.

As usual, he hadn't really thought about it, but his birthday came and was celebrated. He had woken up alone, only for Elizabeth and much of the staff to come in only minutes later with a huge bed in breakfast. Ciel tried as hard as he could not to squirm out of bed when they all started to sing a song he had never heard before. It was simple, but got the point across that it was his birthday. Elizabeth later explained that it was the new "Happy Birthday" song that had been conceived the year before, and that it was very popular across Europe.

So as he ate his breakfast with Elizabeth by his side once the staff had left, Ciel dressed for the day, figuring that that would be the only thing he'd have to deal with for today.

It wasn't something that he dreaded, but rather found himself claiming unnecessary. Even Sebastian joined in with the rest of the staff to make sure everything was absolutely perfect for him, whether it be the meals or conditions of a room. Elizabeth spent most of the day with him, urging him to take a day off from work and to play chess. His mother had called a little after teatime, wishing him a happy birthday.

At the end of the day after dinner, Ciel was presented with a cake and various cards from the servants, and the staff embarrassed him one last time as they sang the song again. That night, Elizabeth made sure that he had a perfect ending to his day, and Ciel couldn't do anything but say yes, letting her do whatever she wanted, as uncomfortable as it was.

The following evening while Elizabeth was busy with Paula over some order for new stockings, Sebastian delivered his own present, and Ciel couldn't refuse such a gift.

After that, however, everything turned hectic as the household prepared for the upcoming holiday. Decorations were pinned up all over the mansion and one snowy afternoon, the servants hauled in a pine tree, which Elizabeth took great delight in decorating with garland made of popcorn and paper cutouts among other small and shiny trinkets.

Ciel focused mainly on his sales most days, and his overseas expansions were thriving better than he had first imagined. Reports of empty stocks came regularly, and manufacturing the toys and candy boosted considerably. Shipments were sent out nearly every other day, and profits rose far beyond Ciel's expectations.

Elizabeth made sure that they regularly went to the church functions and ceremonies that accompanied the festive season. He donated a fair amount of his products through these gatherings as well as money to some small businesses and orphanages. As expected, his reputation increased, but he paid little to no mind to it. Elizabeth also dragged him to various winter festivals and they listened to carolers and watched performances relating to the early origins of Christmas.

After making sure that he had given his servants all a considerate raise in their salaries, he and Elizabeth had traveled to the Middleford estate for the holiday. They'd be spending at least a week there, and Ciel tried to remain stoic about Sebastian not coming with them, as he had personally urged the man to spend time with his family. To his surprise, Sebastian almost seemed too happy to go, but then he realized that Sebastian never had too many days off to actually spend time with his family in the first place.

Feeling a little guilty about not giving Sebastian that many days off, Ciel managed to put the butler to the back of his mind as they spent time with the Middlefords. His Aunt Frances actually seemed less strict during their visit, but Ciel didn't push his luck in any way with her good mood. Uncle Alexis was his usual self, enjoying just about everything they did.

On Christmas morning, the family attended church in their finest clothes and went through the same ceremony that was held every year. When they returned to the estate, Frances motioned for their butler to make tea and to bring out snacks. They sat in the warmth of the parlor with the decorated tree and eventually exchanged gifts.

Elizabeth ogled over the imported tea set Ciel had bought her from India, as well as some jewelry from France. Alexis and Frances had both gifted them with new recipes they had picked up during their last trip to Spain. In return, they were given tickets for a cruise in late spring to the Americas. From his wife, Ciel was given new riding pants and other accessories for the daily hunts he went on, which was enough for him. They spent the night telling stories and dancing before retiring to bed.

The following day they paid charity to Boxing Day. Many of the poor and lower middle class children came to their doorsteps as well as other nobles' homes, asking for donations, whether it be food or money. The Middlefords and Phantomhives generously bequeathed what they could.

On New Year's Day, Ciel and Elizabeth left and returned home. Sebastian was already there and waiting for them, and within the next couple days, all the servants returned, rested and ready to begin work again.

It was near the tenth of January that Ciel's father called, requesting that he and Elizabeth come and visit for a couple days. There was a new case at hand, and as his father described it, Ciel understood why he wanted Elizabeth to come with him.

"Three nobles have been killed in the last two weeks," Ciel explained as he pulled on his coat in his bedroom. Sebastian was finishing packing their things. "I'd rather have Elizabeth with me, and of course you're coming too."

Sebastian chuckled. "It's nice to know you care for my wellbeing, my lord."

Ciel finished closing his jacket and looked back at his butler through the mirror as he reached for his top hat. "Even though I have no intentions in telling her of these murders, I want extra protection either way."

"That's very sentimental of you, master."

Turning around as Sebastian came up behind him, Ciel pulled on the ever present tie the butler wore and kissed him. "It's just a duty of a husband, you know that."

"Of course," Sebastian replied with a glint in his eyes before capturing his master's lips once more.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Phantomhive estate the next day just after noon. Ciel watched as his mother took Elizabeth off while Sebastian helped Tanaka with the luggage. His father quickly collected him, and they went right down to business.<p>

"Lord and Lady Ridell were found murdered in their bed on the twenty-ninth. Lord Byron was found in an alleyway just outside of London on the first, and Lady Halbrook and her daughter were seen being towed away by those who'd cover their faces near the East End of London on the third," his father informed him, shuffling through various papers. "They are currently presumed dead as well."

"Are there any concrete connections?" Ciel asked.

His father handed him a piece of paper. "There were notes found on the Ridells and Lord Byron, and a letter was sent to the Halbrook estate. They weren't all the same, but it's been deduced that it came from one source based on the handwriting. There were threats over various things such as property and wealth and other relations. The note to Lord Byron actually threatened the Queen, since he is a distant relative."

Ciel sat back in his chair, mulling the current information over. "Do the victims have any specific relations to one another?"

"Just the usual parties that they socialize at," his father told him. "I've contacted Lord Randall and had him go through some files, but he hasn't found any connections of the business type between them. If anything, our killers are choosing at random. Or when they have the opportunity."

"So the notes are just to scare us off?" Ciel took a better look at the paper in his hand. "If they're just having a random killing spree of nobles, why leave a letter? Do you think they want us to find them?"

His father shrugged. "There have been such odd cases. Some people just want the attention, and this could just be another one of those." There was knock on the door and Tanaka let himself in. "Thank you, you're dismissed," his father told him as he took the sealed letter from the old butler. He didn't open it immediately.

"Could it be a lower class citizen, like an immigrant? Or another noble?" Ciel asked.

"I don't think that a low class citizen could have gotten this far without connections, and the handwriting is quite educated," his father said. "If it were a noble, he could be after property, or if this person is killing relatives and knows that these people are connected in some way, he could be after their savings."

Placing the note back on his father's desk, Ciel jumped as the telephone suddenly rang. His father picked it up and listened to the other person talking for about a minute before looking urgently at his son. He hung the phone up as he stood, all the while saying, "We need to go."

* * *

><p>With a gun hidden in his coat, Ciel and his father made the necessary orders to secure the mansion while they were gone. Sebastian and Tanaka were to inform the other servants of the house to stay indoors and to not let anyone in. Lord Phantomhive quickly had a carriage pulled out front, and he made quick orders of where to go.<p>

Ciel and his father ended up at a warehouse not four miles from the estate. They cautiously made their way around the structure in case the murderers were still around before heading inside. Less than half a dozen local officers arrived shortly after they did and made doubly sure that the area was secure before following the nobles inside.

The sight wasn't a pretty one. Corpses of a family he knew well lay in a heap of their own blood. Ciel had seen Lord and Lady Krage and their two children not two weeks ago at a church gathering. He couldn't recall the lord or lady doing anything suspicious except for owning a share through one of the railroad companies in England.

Covering his nose and mouth with a gloved hand, Ciel inspected the bodies for anything unusual with his father. He could see gun wounds, and not too far off were shells from the bullets. His father slid a note out from one of the children's haphazard hands and read it over.

"It's just like the others," his father explained, but then took another scrutinizing look. Ciel came to look over his shoulder, ignoring the fact that the parchment was half smeared in blood.

"Were the others like this?" he asked, rereading the note. "Some of the letters are…off."

"That's odd," his father agreed. "The others weren't like this. The handwriting switches every so often from cursive to print."

Ciel suddenly felt very, very stupid for not putting two and two together before. Their killer was getting exasperated with them; it was obvious he was trying to meet up with them for some reason. He probably knew that the Queen would send notice to his father when nobles were targeted, and this person was getting so impatient that he purposely switched his writing style.

"The printed letters, father. Put them together and you get…" he tried to hastily explain, a sinking feeling settling in his gut.

"…'Phantomhive'," his father finished for him, that same urgency now in his voice as well. Quickly, he let the note drift back to the floor and he started toward the nearest officer, enlisting him and the others to follow, all the while shouting orders to the footman.

Nearly running into the carriage and slamming the door behind them, the footman became the definition of haste as he wheeled the horses around and started them at the fastest pace they could go. Within fifteen minutes, the Phantomhive estate came into view, appearing untouched.

With the officers on the road behind them, Ciel and his father carefully surveyed the manor for any intruders before cautiously getting out, drawing their handguns. The footman was behind them with his own weapon, ready to protect his employers at any cost.

"Please, for your safety my lords, let me go in first," the loyal man said as they reached the front doors, and Ciel felt his stomach lurch at the prospect of the killer already being in the mansion. Surely his mother and Elizabeth were safe in the hands of the servants…right?

The footman unlocked the door and stepped gingerly inside weapon first, and the only sound the trio could hear was silence. The man opened the door wider, showing his masters that it was safe. Ciel and his father filed in, weapons ready and their eyes searching.

Everything happened in a blur for the next few moments. There was suddenly a loud bang and the footman slammed into the linoleum floor with a sickening thud. Ciel's eyes darted wildly and he spotted a man near the top of the staircase dash off. His father took after him within a second, and Ciel knew that he had to find the others, knowing his father could take care of himself in this situation.

Running through the mansion on alert for other attackers as well as keeping an eye out for his family was dizzying, but Ciel listened hard for any unusual sounds, as well as familiar ones. Rounding one of the corners that led out of the kitchen, he came upon another man standing over Philips, who was soaked in his own blood. Without a second thought, Ciel shot, and the assailant fell to the ground without a word.

Not looking at the dead cook as he passed him and swallowing as his throat tightened with unexpected emotion, Ciel found other well-known servants already dead, but he pressed on. His main concern was finding Elizabeth and his mother. If anything, they were in good hands with Sebastian. He had even given the butler a pistol before he left, just in case anything like this were to happen.

Over his head, Ciel could hear gunshots. Instinctively, he made way for the staircase, trying not to expect the worst. What he found made his blood run cold.

His mother was sobbing uncontrollably, her head locked under an attacker's arm. Not ten feet before him, his father lay curled on his side, blood soaking his jacket, his body shaking in the shock. Ciel could hear his last breaths rattle in his lungs, as well as his mother desperately shouting her husband's name, as well as his to get away.

"I suggest you unhand her," Ciel managed to say, the shock still numbing. He aimed his weapon, but the invader said nothing, only tightening his hold around his mother and placing the barrel of his own gun to the woman's head. "I said _unhand_ her!" Ciel shouted, not daring to take a step closer as beady eyes watched his every move.

There was a loud click and Ciel thought he screamed as the click escalated into an ear piercing explosion. His own gun went off and the man fell. Ciel could feel his own breath rattling in his chest as he tried not to look at the mess. He felt unstable as his knees threatened to give out as he realized that his mother had stopped crying. Then another gunshot reached his ears.

Pressing a hand to his mouth, he ran down the hall. A dead man he didn't recognize suddenly flew out one of the numerous doorways, and Ciel made that room his destination.

Elizabeth was half hidden underneath the table, her arms around her shaking form. He ran past Sebastian who was reloading the gun and grasped his wife's shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"It's alright, I'm here," he said as evenly as he could, trying to calm her down. She let out a relieved cry at the sight of her husband and arms flew around him as she broke down into tears.

"Ta-Tana-ka…and P-Paula-a, they, they try-tried," she cried and Ciel shushed her, the corner of his eye making out two slumped bodies across the room. Swallowing, he helped her to her feet, wrapping a supportive arm around her waist.

"Sebastian," he ordered softly, the butler's serious face turning at his words. "You're taking the lead. Find the safest route."

He made a small and rushed bow. "Yes, my lord." He quickly finished reloading the revolver as Ciel quietly explained to Elizabeth that she had to be quiet. Sebastian took all precautions and carefully checked for other shooters before giving the signal to Ciel that all was clear.

With Elizabeth pressed into his shoulder, Ciel followed his butler, keeping his own pistol ready as he repeatedly glanced back. Sebastian stopped just short of the staircase upon hearing voices, and motioned that they head back.

Ciel remembered that there was an escape route in one of the back rooms that the servants used to do laundry, and he told this to Sebastian, who nodded and started in that direction. However, they were stopped short as a man ran out of one of the rooms ahead of them, spotting them instantly and aiming his handgun.

Pulling Elizabeth closer to him, Ciel softly ordered with clear intent, "Sebastian."

A bullet whizzed by his ear as numerous shots were fired and he flung himself and Elizabeth against the wall as the man and Sebastian started shooting. There were a couple thuds and strangled shouts, and then silence.

In a way, Ciel supposed that another assailant had heard them from downstairs and had run up. He supposed that Sebastian had quickly disposed of the first man, and then had turned on the second from behind. Ciel was right.

The two unknown men lay shot and dead in the hallway, and Ciel didn't hear any other attackers running in their general direction. Elizabeth cried into his chest at the noise and death as he pulled her up, but then he felt indescribably numb.

He had supposed that Sebastian would be quick enough to save himself. Ciel was wrong.

Blood pounded painfully loud in his ears and his hands felt cold. His legs moved on their own accord, and he didn't register Elizabeth crying out not to leave her.

"Sebastian?" he asked in just over a whisper as he looked down over his butler's body. The man was a horrid sight, but he couldn't look away. His heart thudded slowly now. Sebastian couldn't die. Sebastian _couldn't die_. "Sebastian?" he asked, his voice on the edge of hysterics. Something was tugging on his arm now. "Sebastian!"

Tears didn't come to his eyes as he bent over, now aware of Elizabeth trying to draw him away from the dead body, trying to get him away from other possible attackers. He couldn't hear himself as his butler's name slipped from his lips uncontrollably, for sure notifying others in the house to their location.

Somewhere along the line, Elizabeth started shouting at him and he pushed her away as she tried to force him up. He knew that it was futile for Sebastian to come back, but he didn't want to believe this fact.

Suddenly Elizabeth shrieked and something white hot and painful hit his back with a force he couldn't comprehend. A metallic taste filled his mouth and he gagged as the sensation came again. He cried out –

– only to suddenly find himself unable to see and moving at an impossibly fast speed. Something warm cradled his weakened but unhurt body, holding him close, and he felt dizzy. Loud sounds echoed with every touchdown he felt.

There was an exceptionally loud slam and Ciel gasped. He quickly realized that his eyes were screwed shut on their own accord, and he blinked them open. His vision was just as disoriented as his mind as everything moved much too fast. Blurs of black and grey and dark blue flashed almost uncontrollably. The whooshing air filled his ears, as well as a low, daemonic sounding growl every few seconds.

Feeling sick with the constant blur and confusion, Ciel unconsciously curled into whatever was holding him, his fingers grasping the fabric underneath them as tightly as humanly possible. Whatever gripped him drew him in closer, protecting him. It took Ciel several moments to realize what he was clutching so securely.

"Sebastian?" His voice came out in a croak, sounding unbearably weak. Ciel suddenly realized how dry his mouth and throat were, as if he'd been starved of any liquids for months. He was excruciatingly parched.

He felt lightheaded and dazed as the said man answered back unperturbed. "I will end this at once, young master." There was without warning a sound Ciel couldn't decipher and another whoosh of now rancid air. Then there was that growl again, but it was now much more fearsome than before.

"Excuse me, young master," Sebastian said once more, and Ciel's breath caught in his throat painfully as a gloved hand descended over his eyes, blocking his view of the rapidly changing colored scenery.

Wherever they were suddenly chilled, and Ciel felt the edges of the air prickle with something he couldn't name. He jerked as a loud shriek that morphed between high and low pitches echoed hauntingly in his ears, and then nothing. Everything stopped moving all at once, and Ciel felt sicker than before.

Ciel barely noticed Sebastian removing his hand from his face, and his eyes flew open. Without warning to the other man, he surged up, wrapping his arms tightly around his butler's neck, never wanting to let go, even as he succumbed to the darkness that suddenly snuck up on him.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next one is the last, sadly. But thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Back On Track

Back On Track

* * *

><p>A light rain hit the large windows of the master bedroom. The light was gloomy, but the soft pitter patters created a calming ambience that filled the large room. The master of the house lay awake under the covers, unable to sleep the day away like he always desired.<p>

The bed felt too big for his fifteen year old body. It was a familiar feeling, but now it was making Ciel uneasy. He moved an arm over his eyes with a low groan.

None of it had been real. None of it. _None_.

The first thing he had demanded of Sebastian was to tell him what had happened.

Not a week ago, Ciel had been kidnapped by foreign enemies. It was widely known who the Queen's Dog was, and it had been easy to capture him when the household hadn't been expecting it. As Sebastian told him the facts, Ciel couldn't help but remember the Italians who'd captured him. One would've thought it'd be an equally easy task to deal with, but these new guys weren't after drugs, and they had a much better idea of what they were up against.

By the time Sebastian had realized that his master was once again missing, he had searched, but found the bond created through the contract to be cut off. As any butler should, he alerted the servants to be on constant watch for any attacks, and had contacted the Scotland Yard, asking of any mysterious crimes that could provide him a lead. There were none.

It was after a couple days searching that Sebastian was able to find a clue. Although it was extremely off limits to him, Sebastian had gone through the recent files his master had been working on. Most of it dealt with the Funtom stocks and some minor letters to the Queen. However, there were a few documents and letters with Ciel's foreign negotiations, and after some considerable research, Sebastian was able to find a small lead.

Letters from Italian and German investors turned out to be relatively suspicious in the questions that were asked of Ciel. To the average person, they'd just be simple inquires about England's shipping policies, but upon further investigation and reading between the lines, Sebastian found that there was more being asked. Surely his master must've seen that much.

Nonetheless, Sebastian continued with his research and found out that these specific investors were well known to work together on various agreements worldwide, and were quite successful in their work. There should be absolutely no reason to suspect these men, but Sebastian knew better.

It was on the fourth day after his master's disappearance that Sebastian quite suddenly caught a familiar scent. Then he understood why he couldn't sense his master, as well as why the trail of where his master had been taken had been relatively cold.

There was another daemon involved.

Sebastian didn't know this daemon personally, but he knew that the other was of his kind and of his status. It was a lower level daemon, but even then, all daemons had their unique strengths. A shroud must've been cast to keep Sebastian subdued while Ciel was taken away. However, the moment the other creature's scent was caught, the Phantomhive butler knew exactly where he was heading.

In a way, Sebastian was surprised to find that they had moved his master out of the country in such a short time period. But then again, the men had undoubtedly contracted or reached some kind of agreement with the daemon, and had probably ordered for their travel to be as swift and seamless as possible.

He didn't have to travel far. However, the location Sebastian ended up in was unexpected to say the least. It was a small German town named Oldenburg. Nevertheless, he understood the random choice of a lowly populated town. They probably expected him to try and look for his master in capital cities rather than a quaint village. From there, his search was a no-brainer.

The Phantomhive butler found their exact location easily enough. It reminded him of some of the fiction novels his master had read every now and then, where someone would be in Ciel's exact position. His master was being held in an underground warehouse just on the outskirts of the town. It was a broken down factory of sorts on the outside, and the place was clear of wandering pedestrians. So after breaking down a couple doors and walking down a few flights of stairs, Sebastian had found his master.

His first concern was whether or not his master was injured. The boy was lying unconscious on a table, but he seemed uninjured. Then Sebastian turned his attention onto the other men.

There were five in all. Sebastian mentioned that he recalled seeing two, one Italian and the other German, as they had come to meet Ciel for detailed negotiations in the last year. He could remember his master being especially exasperated by their offers, but had taken them anyway with some minor changes of his own. The other three he didn't recognize, but that really didn't matter. The daemon he didn't personally recognize as he had first expected, but Sebastian understood why this daemon was specifically called upon.

Ciel hadn't asked for the details of the hostile conversation, but Sebastian had outlined the exchange anyway. As expected, it appeared that his negotiators and business partners weren't interested in his business, but rather his underground work and connections to the Queen. Which was ridiculous, because Ciel only took care of unwanted cases, knowing only the minimal of the government's specific affairs, which was what these men were after.

Nevertheless, they had jumped to summoning a daemon who could extract the information for them, as well as covering their tracks. As they explained the fact that they knew Sebastian was really a daemon, Sebastian couldn't help but feel amused by the prospect that they thought they were so smart.

But anyway, Sebastian had informed him that this daemon that they had summoned held a power that Sebastian did not possess: telepathy. He explained that he didn't quite know the details of such a power and how it worked, but Ciel was able to piece together that it had most definitely worked.

He was subdued, made to dream that he was in a perfect world with his family and friends and life still intact. He was made to believe that nothing had ever changed, and that his current life was just an unusual nightmare. The daemon was smart to pass the time and change the seasons, as well as include Sebastian. Everything was perfect down to the last detail. He had been forced to accept the illusion. It allowed the daemon to worm his way unnoticed into his mind, into his inner thoughts, to search for the information the men wanted.

Ciel now understood why he at first had gotten all those headaches and that one asthma attack whenever he and his father spoke of the underground work. Up until he had fully accepted the dream, he had been resisting, and the daemon trying to break in was what had created his various discomforts. After he had assented it all, there were no more headaches or illnesses, and the daemon had slipped in without his knowledge.

However, as Ciel gazed at the ceiling, he felt like a complete idiot to the point of utter humiliation in himself. As perfect as everything was, there was something he had unthinkingly overlooked.

He had never regained any memories of his life from age ten.

This realization had hit him halfway through Sebastian's recap of the whole situation, and he truthfully hadn't paid much attention to whatever his butler illustrated next. Something about making a quick intervention with the daemon, taking a couple of bullets, killing the men, and eventually having the other daemon double-crossed him, foolishly claiming his want for his young master's soul since he had gotten a quick look at it while he had been sifting through his mind. Inevitably, Sebastian was the stronger daemon, and quickly disposed of the other.

Ciel didn't know the exact count of how many times he had berated himself of his stupidity to not notice such a thing. If it all were real, he would have memories. It only made sense. But he never regained any, as the daemon had obviously chosen not to include it in the illusion he had created.

There was a knock on the door. Sebastian entered, wheeling in a cart with tea.

Sitting up, Ciel propped himself against the pillows. It had only been three days since his return, and after Sebastian had explained everything, he had passed out for a good twenty-four hours. When he woke, all he could do was think and think and _think_.

"This afternoon's tea is Assam Black with added milk, young master," Sebastian spoke quietly, his words just barely registering with Ciel. The clinking of the china melded in with the rain lightly pelting the windows.

After getting over the initial shock of what had happened to him, Ciel had discarded the kidnapping. The men were dead, and whatever information that was pulled out of his head was useless to all of them now. He couldn't help it, but he turned his attention to the illusion he had been put through.

His parents. Aunt Angelina. The servants, the household. Everyone that was gone now. It was a difficult thing to mull over for a couple hours, but Ciel knew that it shouldn't bother him that much. The only part that was hard to deal with was the constant image of seeing his parents dying before his very eyes again. However, his old ways of thinking eventually kicked in, and it helped ease the pain a bit. It wasn't real. They were all dead. Get over it. No one's really coming back. He knew better than to dwell on the past.

But he knew that he'd hold onto those short clips of his parents. Just because. Even though he knew he shouldn't.

His thoughts then turned to Elizabeth. He was currently fifteen, she sixteen. Ciel wondered for a while of whether their marriage would really be a happy one, but he didn't contemplate that subject very long. It was obvious it wouldn't be anything like he had experienced. It was undoubtedly bound to be radically different in every sense of the word.

"Young master," Sebastian said softly, kindly, offering him his cup of tea. Ciel took it without complaint, sipping at the warm liquid as his thoughts turned to his butler.

Out of everything he had experienced, this was probably the most difficult to think through. He hadn't really even attempted to sift through it yet. Sebastian offered him a small smile before straightening and turning back to the cart.

Ciel wasn't about to deny that the illusion had changed his perspective of his butler, but he wasn't about to let it change _him_. He was still very aware that Sebastian was a daemon and that the circumstances weren't the same. They were still under contract. The symbol was back in his right eye, and he was certain that Sebastian had the same mark on his left hand. He knew that no significant relationship like the one he had lived through could happen. He was to complete his revenge with his butler's help, and then give up his soul in return. Simple as that.

But it wasn't, his mind bombarded him. Nothing would be simple, he knew that, but he couldn't let this whole illusionary experience deter him from this reality. It wasn't possible.

Settling back as he placed his teacup on the nightstand, Ciel closed his eyes, not wanting to think of such things right now. For a little while, he just concentrated on the rain and quick but easy movements Sebastian made before falling asleep altogether.

* * *

><p>For the next couple days everything for Ciel started to return back to normal. He continued his company's work and made plans for the Easter holiday, responding back to a couple nobles who were hosting parties that he thought he could live through to keep up his social appearances. He noticed his three servants, but didn't think much of them the moment they started to mess up with their work. Tanaka occasionally aided them and stayed mostly out of the way, letting Sebastian take care of most of the hard work.<p>

Elizabeth visited one day, acting as he remembered her. She was still as springy and enthusiastic as any girl her age should be, but there were moments that she acted very ladylike. It unnerved Ciel for a minute or two, but he didn't let it show, telling himself that everything was as it should be. They were still engaged, their wedding date not set for another couple of years.

He didn't act any different towards Sebastian, but he knew that the butler was watching him like a hawk. Ciel didn't have any doubts that Sebastian had some knowledge of what he had gone through, provided by the deceased daemon. But, being an ever faithful butler, he didn't question Ciel if he remained silent for a moment too long or tease him.

However, Ciel found it very hard to hold his façade up whenever Sebastian came to dress or undress him for the day or bed. Despite noting the fact that the cursed brand was on his back again, he constantly glued his gaze to the far wall over the butler's shoulder, trying to suppress the images that flew through his mind, telling himself that none of it happened. That nothing intimate ever took place between them.

Perhaps he should order Sebastian out and dress himself? The thought was appealing, but Ciel's will wouldn't let him. There was an inner working that kept him from dismissing Sebastian, something needing the butler there. The familiarity was comforting, and several times Ciel found himself longing for the butler's simple touch.

"Young master?" Sebastian was currently asking, trying to catch his attention. Ciel sat on the edge of his bed in his white dress shirt and slacks. As he looked up at his butler, Sebastian continued, "Your bath is ready."

Without a word as he stood up, Ciel moved to his dresser where he slipped off his family ring and placed it into its container. Its familiar weight was welcome, and he was glad that there weren't wedding and engagement bands on his fingers. Ciel then led the way into the bathing chambers, his face remaining stoic as Sebastian once again stripped him of the clothes he wore. He swirled a finger in the water as he usually did and slipped in, sinking into the warm temperature.

He still didn't say anything, but Sebastian shrugged off his coat and rolled up his sleeves and removed his white gloves. Ciel glimpsed the contract on the daemon's hand, but didn't dwell long on this fact as Sebastian settled behind him, his hands instantly massaging his shoulders and back.

Wincing every now and then as tension was released in his muscles, Ciel merely listened to the occasional small sloshes of water and shifting of fingers against his skin. More intimate images flew through his mind's eye, but Ciel didn't let them get to him. As silly as they were, Ciel couldn't help but ponder the "what if" questions. He knew that they were all futile possibilities, but he let his mind wander nonetheless.

"Around my neck, Sebastian," he ordered gently, biting his lip as skillful fingers moved at the command, working the cramped muscles out as smoothly as possible. All too quickly those hands left him in favor of a washcloth and soap. Ciel let himself be cleaned.

As Sebastian lathed an arm, he spoke, "You've been terribly quiet lately, young master."

Ciel didn't look him in the eye. "And?"

He could tell that the daemon's lips were curved, but Ciel knew that it wasn't in a smirk. "It's just unlike you to be silent for so long." There was a tone Ciel picked up on, and he tried to ignore it. Was it…genuine concern? His heart thudded.

No, Sebastian was probably just acting as the perfect butler; he shouldn't let his mind take off without him like that. It happened often enough that Sebastian acted a certain way that could fool anyone into thinking that he actually cared, but he knew better.

"How often do we have conversations during this time, Sebastian?" Ciel countered without too much conviction. Usually he bathed in silence.

"My apologies, I must be overthinking your behavior."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ciel demanded, though his voice didn't rise by much like it would have under normal circumstances. Nor did he sound exasperated. He wondered why.

Sebastian was currently kneeling beside the bathtub, his hand holding Ciel's innocently enough, the sudsy washcloth covering his knuckles. Ciel took his hand back, staring for a moment at those blackened fingernails that harshly reminded him once again that the other was a daemon. Then he made the mistake of looking up, his blue eyes catching abnormal red ones. He tore his gaze away quickly.

"I fear that something may have happened to you while in the presence of that other daemon. And although I have sensed no physical changes, I must assume you were affected by his mental ministrations," Sebastian explained precisely but calmly, watching him carefully. "Is something bothering you, young master?"

"I'm not some girl who needs to talk out her every problem, Sebastian," Ciel found himself snapping, the words naturally coming out of his mouth without too much thought. He felt aggravated for a moment because of the statement, but the feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Sebastian bobbed his head slowly, an understanding smile on his face. "Of course, young master. My apologies for assuming such a thing."

Silence enveloped them again and Sebastian resumed washing his master. Ciel unobtrusively mentioned once that the water was growing cold and the butler quickly finished his task before helping his master out and toweling him dry. Ciel let himself be carried back to his bed where Sebastian took his time dressing him for bed.

Standing back up as the last button closed his nightshirt, Sebastian gave Ciel that caring smile once again. "Do you require anything, young master? A light novel, some warm milk?"

Ciel knew that Sebastian suspected that something was up. Sebastian knew that he was having conflicting thoughts about the daemon that related to what he had experienced through the other daemon's mind trick. He could pretend all he wanted to or even order Sebastian to not think of it, but Ciel knew deep down that he couldn't ignore it forever.

He was willing to accept that there was no hope for a repeat of what he had grown to desire.

Yet…

"Kiss me," was the order. He forced himself to look Sebastian in the eye, a bubble of satisfaction and relief welling within him upon seeing the split second reaction of surprise and shock on the daemon's face.

"My lord?"

His voice was more confident this time. "You heard me, Sebastian. I order you to kiss me." He stared seriously at his butler, knowing that this could go one of two ways. He…hoped for the more realistic one.

Sebastian didn't smirk or even give the tiniest of smiles. But his eyes glinted that mischievous way whenever something excited his daemonic nature. A hand rested up against his heart and he bowed, asking no questions. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel watched as Sebastian kneeled before him like a gentleman and he steeled himself as his nerves came to life as his butler got close. A gloved hand lightly traced his jaw as their faces drew closer and closer. Ciel could feel his heart thudding nervously and his breath becoming shallow as he felt Sebastian's own fake breath against his lips. Then their mouths connected.

In a way, he found himself disappointed, but foolishly so. There wasn't a spark, their tongues didn't intertwine, and they didn't swap spit. Nothing grew as Sebastian pressed his lips against his own in a simple chaste kiss. Just to further test the waters, Ciel pressed back, but his body didn't heat up deliciously. Absolutely nothing blossomed from it.

He thought of Elizabeth for a moment, but he instantly knew that he could never come to love her since nothing came from kissing Sebastian. He wondered if it was an age thing, but he quickly discarded that thought, knowing that it wouldn't matter three years from now.

Sebastian pulled back and straightened himself like he was done fastening a necktie. "Is there anything else you require?"

"No."

This was reality. He was still aiming to complete his mission of revenge, and eventually he'd give up his soul to Sebastian. His parents and Aunt Angelina weren't coming back. If he lived long enough, he'd be wed to Elizabeth, but he suspected it would be a one-sided relationship on her part. After that, he'd still strive for his revenge, and once reached, Sebastian would then devour his soul.

No matter how much he childishly wished, that fool's gold of a dream would never become real.

Pulling back and tucking his legs under the blanket Sebastian held up for him, Ciel settled back against the cool sheets and pillows, their soft comfort welcoming and urging him to sleep. His butler carefully covered him and Ciel watched with half lidded eyes as he stepped back to bow to him before leaving. A smile graced his lips, but Ciel closed his eyes.

"Pleasant dreams, my lord."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I know it's kind of a bummer ending. But I really like it. I wanted it to be a sharp contrast between the fantasy world Ciel experienced and reality. So yeah. I ultimately was just aiming for something different from the usual fics you see. Or in other words, I have a weird interest in having my stories be realistic. Oh, and Sebastian's last line _IS NOT_ supposed to imply anything, just so that there isn't any confusion there. Alright? Alright…

At any rate, huge thanks to everybody who's kept up with this little fic of mine! Cake to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/faved it! T.T I can't believe it's over…I now need to find my plot bunnies, they're hiding on me.

Oh yeah…please review. It'd be nice to know if ya hated/loved it as a whole. Pretty please? 83

So, until inspiration hits me again,

iWrite26


End file.
